Jack DxD: Secrets Revealed
by Mjgrazi v2
Summary: Ever wonder how did Jack gains his peerage? How did the autobots discover that he wasn't human? Or how he gained a massive harem? Well you won't need to wonder anymore because in this second and final prequel all of your questions such as the ones I just stated will be answered.
1. Chapter 1

**Jack** **POV**

I'm currently visiting the Underworld together with the ORC members, Rias's parents, Yasaka, Ultear, and my mom. Cynder wasn't going to go since some people were still afraid of her so Saphira was staying behind with Kiyome to keep her company. Kuroka was going into surgery to get her old pieces removed. As for Le Fay and Lavina they were planning on going with Vali and his team.

My mom had finally entered the Underworld. Well, during the War of Evil Dragons she came to the hospital of the Underworld but that was due to it being an emergency. This time she was here as my relative since this will be an important ceremony for me. I had decided to ignore my mom who was speechless at how huge the Gremory castle is, I proceed to do the final confirmation for the ceremony by doing another check with Rias in another room.

I've been getting lectures and outlines of the ceremony at my house together with Rias and others since we heard the news about my promotion but due to today being the actual day it's possible that what I have learnt might have disappeared from my head. In order to not embarrass myself, I'm practicing in the ceremonial hall of the Gremory castle and am reconfirming the whole procedures of the ceremony with Rias.

Rias stood in front of the altar at the ceremonial hall.

"The Devil King will read the certificate which he will give to you. You will need to reply to him the way I taught you. Next I will put on the crown on your head. This is the ritual where one from the peerage is being acknowledged as a king. And finally you will be moved to the stone where you will register yourself as a king. It's okay to touch the stone after Devil King's words. The ritual is pretty much over once you get to this point. Right? Simple, isn't it?"

"Ugh, I'm so nervous."

I'm already dressed up in my formal clothing. Likewise, Rias who will be appearing in the ritual is wearing her crimson dress. People will pay attention to us even on our way there so wearing formal dress is essential. The truth is those in our peerage, my comrades, are also wearing a formal dress as well. It's a proper clothing which won't look strange from anyone's perspective.

Rias and I need to wear another formal dress for the ritual once we get there. So this isn't our main dress.

Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Grayfia since we got here.

Grayfia is the only one that remained here in this world from her peerage. Each of the Devil Kings had left their queen behind after thinking about the future of the Underworld and hence Grayfia remained here.

I heard that she's been doing her duty as a maid as usual but I haven't seen her today. Except, Rias is really worried about her. According to Rias, Grayfia hasn't changed and is acting as usual even though Sirzechs got sealed with Trihexa.  
I had witnessed how Grayfia was holding onto Sirzechs in tears just before he left. It's natural that she was in that much shock. That is why I'm more worried about how she is acting in a calm behaviour like usual. She may be hiding her emotions but Rias who has been cared by her since she was a kid is really worried about her.

"Rias, Master, it is time," the attendant informed.

We will be getting on the train from the castle town's station of the Gremory castle and head to the capital city, Lilith. We were under strict guard while we are on the train. The place we are heading to is full of crowds. There are many Devils consisting of civilians and those working in news broadcast team.

"Jackson Darby, please tell us how you are feeling right now!"

"Will you be participating in the rating games!? Sir Sairaorg Bael and Lady Sona Sitri that are the same youth as you have declared their intent on—"

There were countless flashes from the camera and a countless number of questions thrown at me from the media which passed my ears. I was ordered not to say anything beforehand so the only thing I have in mind is getting inside the train.

I finally sat on the seat inside the train. The train started moving before long. I'm finally able to take a break. The fatigue already had struck me when I haven't even went through with the ritual yet. I never would have imagined that everyone are putting this much attention on me. Well, I was told about this beforehand but it is more than I imagined. Apparently there is a party right after the ritual and then I will finally be able to take my formal clothes off.

Just after a while since the train moved. Ravel suddenly pointed to the scenery outside to a huge dorm-type stadium.

It was way bigger than the Tokyo dorm. Well, the Rating Game is played in a large battlefield after all and with the one that the match against Sairoarg was damaged due to the war it made sense that they would make a second one. It's obviously better for it to be huge.

I then turned toward Rias's dad.

"You said that when I became a high class devil I could get anything I desired correct?"

"Yes have you decided what you want?"

"I have. If it's not too much trouble I would like another mansion similar to the one you gave me except bigger and with more rooms so I can easily have my peerage live with me and future familiars I plan on getting. I would prefer it in Kyoto if possible."

"It's no trouble at all although I am curious to know why Kyoto?"

"I had a good time when I visited their and I want Yasaka to feel at home."

Yasaka then kissed my cheeks upon hearing this.

Rias's dad chuckled.

"Very well I will have it arranged after the ceremony."

Then I noticed my mom was acting really stiff and sitting on the seats.

"By the way, mom. You are acting really nervous are you okay?"

"Of course I am! It's not like I'm nervous for coming to a place I have never been before or because I am feeling excited about attending the event which will be your shining moment!"

"Please don't be nervous. The only thing we ask you to do is sit on the seats as his relative at the ceremonial hall," Rias's dad said gently to make her feel relaxed.

"That's right. You simply need to watch over your son with warm eyes. The only ones that will be called out to the stage are Jack who is the star of tonight's ritual and Rias who is his master," Rias's mother continued with a cheerful expression.

"…Now you are making me feel nervous," I muttered.

Rias smiled at me while I have a stiff look.

"You have already experience many events which far exceeds this so you need to get used to things like this, okay? You have done something more remarkable such as beating Loki and Rizevim."

Even my comrades are chuckling at seeing how stiff I am.

And my mom and Rias's parents are having fun talking besides them. Rias's father then took out a milk container.

"By the way. We made something like this. It's called the "Harem Dragon's milk" and we made it by doing a special manufacturing method to the milk we gathered from the cows in the Gremory territory and—"

My mom was also drawn to his explanation and are listening while nodding their head.

"Woah, it goes down my throat so smoothly and there's a sweet taste to it! This will be popular among both children and elderly—"

"We are planning to make it as a merchandise by summer. And there will definitely be an author's copyright paid to your son—"

My mom was no longer feeling nervous and instead have their attention on Rias's father's talk.

Soon the train arrived at the Devil Kings's territory.

 **Break**

We arrived to the station at the Devil King's territory. We then got on to several limousines to head to the ceremonial hall under strict guard. There are several security car's surrounding the limousines.

We arrived to the ceremonial hall in no time. We go inside and got ourselves prepared and such. The person in charge of taking care of me leads me where I got changed into my formal clothing for ritual purposes.

I put my hair back and they put on a makeups for men on my face. Since I've come this far I'll just let the person taking care of me do his job. I don't put on any retaliation and went with the flow.

After I'm finished getting prepared I was then told to wait at the waiting room. Rias who is in ritual dress appeared immediately. She had her hair tied up and her dress was shiny too. The lipstick on her lips makes her look more mature.

"Do I look weird?"

"Nope. You look gorgeous!"

It's time. Rias and I head to the entrance of the ceremonial hall. I stand behind Rias and I have to follow behind her once the entrance opens.

There are guards standing at the sides of the double door. Around us are soldiers that are acting as security and other staff.

I was starting to get worried but Rias turned around and smiled at me.

"It will be fine. This is the ceremonial to congratulate you. So show it to everyone. The result of what you have achieved by all the experiences you gained by going forward in the past one year."

My high-class promotion ceremony finally began. Then the drum rolls. The double door opens quietly along with the music that is played for my entrance.

What appears in the spacious view in front of me are the higher-ups in formal dress lined up at the splendid and gorgeous ceremonial hall where they are looking at me as they give me an applause.

Rias walked forward. I followed behind her in a speed where I make sure I don't get left behind in a speed which won't make me look weird.

I took a quick glimpse where I can see the ORC members and it appears the Sitri group and Sairaorg are also here. Ah, I can see Vali and his comrades at the corner of the hall near the pillar.

As we headed to the altar, I started to get all these flashbacks of the last one year Rias mentioned.

—I am Rias Gremory. I am a Devil. And I am your master. Nice to meet you, Jackson Darby. Can I call you Jack?

'Our meeting started from my death,' I thought.

—Ahahahaha! It's impossible! Because she died! That girl is dead, you know? It's not the matter of whether you protect her or not. You couldn't protect her! You couldn't protect her back at evening and even now! You really are a weird boy! It's so amusing!

'Raynare… Can you see how I have become a High-class Devil? I won't let anyone die again.'

—Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!

'It was hot. Riser, your fire was hot back then and also during our rematch.'

—No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living.

'Heh, Kiba. There was a time when you said that. Take care of Tosuka.'

—Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say, but that isn't the case. Both you and I are healthily living like this. —The world moves even without a God.

'You were right, Azazel. We were able to manage it somehow even with the God's presence.'

—Jack, I love you. I will always stay beside you.

'I love you too, Asia. Let's stay together forever.'

—It means that there are those who find it painful in what you call a peace.

'Vali. That's what you said before. But maybe the peace you imagine is the same is mine now.'

—Jackson Darby! I won't lose! There is a dream I need to fulfill!

'Sairaorg, those exchanges of punches I had with you is my pride.'

—…Friend? What's the benefit if I become that?

'You benefited from it, didn't you, Ophis?'

—I want to confirm. —Jackson Darby. What are you?

'I am just me, Cao Cao. I will become a High-class Devil while being myself.'

—I also have the ambition of wanting to stir up the heat with you as well!

'Of course, Ravel. I really need you so I can fulfill my ambition.'

—Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Azazel, and the Red Dragon Emperor—Jack. After all, all of you are my precious comrades—

'Whether you are Gasper or Balor, you are my friend and a strong Gremory boy.'

—Hey, Jack. If I ever get used by them…will you please kill me?

'Rossweisse, I will never let you say such thing ever again.'

—An angel's kiss! It was because the scene was so beautiful. People would naturally want to kiss like this.

'Seriously, thanks to you it became an awesome Christmas. It became a kiss I can never forget.'

—Everyone, make this become a happy Kuoh Academy. No, I'll do it. So, I'd like everyone to please take care of me.

'I'm looking forward to it, President Xenovia! I will help you anytime.'

—Even if he has reincarnated and his appearance has changed, he's still my child, isn't that right?

'…Of course I am. I am still your son mom. That will never change even if it's ten-thousand years later.'

—…Azazel said you that you were his last, and his best student…

'Why aren't you here? —Azazel, I wanted to show you this scene which will be my shining moment.'

I started to remember all these events as I walked to the altar and there's this feeling building inside me. But I need to endure my tears. I am not allowed to cry yet. The real deal will start from here.

Just one year but one year that was filled with so many events. A year like this. I will most likely never experience ever again.

I have survived a harsh, yet fun, year. I stood front of the altar while having pride in what I have gone through.

[Congratulation, partner. Good work on coming this far. You reached Balance Breaker, you survived Juggernaut Drive, and you showed me all the new side of being a Red Dragon Emperor. Let's get along from now on as well, the one who is a Devil and Dragon, the one who has a blazing truth within him. —"Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth".]

And the person waiting for me at the altar was Ajuka Beelzebub who was in his Devil Kings outfit.

"I have been waiting for this. From here on you will become one fine High-class Devil."

Under the Devil King's guidance the ritual finally began.

"—And so, the next will be—"

I sat on the chair which is beside the altar with Rias and followed the guidance of the host of this ceremony.

One of the best opera singer who had offered her intention on singing for this ceremony is about to start her performance. She stood in front of the microphone stand which is set on the altar and then she started to sing.

[Theeere is a woman-loving Dragon living in the edge of a certain countrrrrrry~.]

What started with her beautiful voice was the Harem Dragon's song!

[Draaaaaagon, Draaaaaagon, Harem Dragon~.]

I don't know how I'm supposed to feel with that song despite the beautiful voice!

Even my comrades in the ceremonial hall didn't know how to react so they were putting on a troubled expression instead!

But for some reason Rias's dad had a deeply moved expression! He looked like he's so moved that he's thinking it was a terrific idea to call her!

Rias had a red face and is twitching one of her eyebrows which pretty much guarantees Rias's dad is getting a long lecture from his daughter after this.

After the song, the ritual finally phased into the main part. Rias and I stood at the altar and the first thing that will happen is the receiving of the certificate. Devil Kings Ajuka Beelzebub started reading what was written on the certificate.

"—For those reason, I hereby proclaim you, the servant of Rias Gremory, Jackson Darby, as a High-class Devil."

I got on my knee and received the certificate gratefully.

"It will be my honour."

I got up once to spread my certificate in front of the crowd so they can have a clear look. Suddenly there's a sudden rain of claps and camera flashes!  
I then hand the certificate to the person helping me. Next is the ritual where Rias who is my master puts a crown on my head.

Rias and I stand at the altar and face each other. I then got on my knee. Rias received the crown from the person in charge. Then she placed the crown on my head.

For the last part the Devil Kings Beelzebub appears on the altar once again and raises his hand. Then a stone monument which is shining in black colour comes falling from above our head. The stone monument which floats in the air.

"Now, the new king, Jackson Darby. Stand in front of the monument—"

I took a step forward while enveloping my left hand with my aura and then I touch the monument.

That instant, my heart made a loud beat! Now I get it. This monument is made from the same material as the Evil Pieces.

The monument shined red no, it shined in crimson, and then it showed my hand print for an instant. Then it returned to the normal monument.

I then receive a small box from Devil Kings. When I open it I found fifteen Evil Pieces inside!

The ritual is done with the most crucial part of the ceremony. What came after this is the words of congratulation from the guest which was read by the host of the ceremony.

Since Rias and I are done with our role we sat on the seat and feel a bit relieved.

After all the itinerary was over Rias and I left the stage. I was overwhelmed when everyone started clapping as we left!

I return to my changing room. I start to get calm after I finished drinking water.

"Congratulations Jack," Rias said.

"Thank you! Though I wonder if I did it right."

"You sure did. You were magnificent."

It seems like everyone is leaving the stage. So my comrades came to my room one after another.

My mom was emotional while the others are congratulating me.

"I don't know what was going on in there but it sure does make me emotional when I see you under the spotlight! By the way, what kind of privilege does High-class Devil have? I wonder if you get a pay rise?"

"It's far from it. With Jack's current status then getting a world tour isn't even a dream," Rias said to my mom.

"A W-World touuuuuur~!?"

She was so shocked at Rias's words that her body is shaking.

Then two unexpected people appeared in the room.

"Jackson Darby! So you are here."

"Riser! You came!"

"Hmph, appearing to the place where I am invited to as the way I live. Besides, I'm here as an escort today," Riser replied blushing.

"As an escort?"

I become curious but the person who is entered the changing room from the direction Riser was gazing towards is a familiar lady.

"Jackson Darby, how do you do? You have become a High-class Devil so I wanted to formally give you my words of congratulation."

"Oh my, if this isn't Ravel's mother! It really has been a while! And thank you!"

I respond by bowing my head down! I never expected for Ravel's mom to come! I can't feel grateful enough! Even Ravel appeared shocked at this.

"Mom! You came!?"

"Yes, I came here while bringing Riser with me. We were standing at the side of the hall. Now then, Jackson Darby. Do you remember the promise we made earlier?"

"Umm…"

Ravel's mom chuckled when she saw how clueless I was about what she was talking about.

"The trade. Regarding Ravel who is both my daughter and servant. I definitely am sure I asked you for a trade once you become a High-class Devil."

"Ah! Yes we certainly did. I am positive we made such promise…I think."

"Then let us begin out trade right away. Did you know that it's better to do these soon as possible? It's also hard for me to make time so I don't know when is the next time I can meet you," Ravel's mom said.

"Yes, this certainly may be the right time. Then I shall do a trade as well."

A sudden trade for Ravel was shocking enough! But now it's also for Xenovia!

"Xenovia. I had been saying it since last year but you do remember about our discussion regarding the trade once Jack becomes a High-class Devil right?"

"Of course," Xenovia responded.

Rias started to draw what looks like to be a trading-purpose magic-circle with Ravel's mom on the floor.

"Then let's get started."

Rias brought Xenovia towards her and hugged her.

"Xenovia. Please become Jack's sword."

Xenovia responded to her hug with a peaceful expression.

"Yeah, roger that. Former President Rias. Thank you…thank you very much for looking after me! Uuugh~!"

Xenovia suddenly started to cry causing Rias to make a bitter smile.

"Hey, don't start crying. It's not like our lifestyle is going to change… Only your king will change so nothing else will change you know…?"

"Well, in a big way we can still call all of us the Rias Gremory's peerage. As long as Jack doesn't move out right now then nothing will change visibly," Kiba said.

"Jack will be summoned as Rias former's pawn once she participates in the Underworld's Rating Game after all," Koneko continued.

Rias, Ravel's mom, and I stand at the side of the magic-circle. Xenovia, and Ravel stand at the center of the magic-circle. Among the Evil-Pieces which I had just received earlier, I am holding onto the unused pieces consisting of one bishop and one knight.

Rias and Ravel's mom closed their eyes and increased their aura while putting their hand forward. Then the Devil symbols written on the magic-circle starts to circulate.

Then some changes started happening to the girls. What happened first was Xenovia's body shining as if it responded to the shine from Rias's aura. Next, my body started to shine and my knight that I am holding onto shines one after another.

The flow of the aura changes gradually as it bypasses the magic-circle where the Evil Pieces I'm holding onto starts to synchronize with Rias's glow. Then this time Xenovia synchronize with my aura. And at the end Ravel's mom and Ravel started to glow while my bishop piece also glowed.

Ravel and I synchronize through the magic-circle where my bishop piece synchros with Ravel's mom.

Once the whole ritual ended Rias and Ravel's mom stopped their aura and the magic-circle on the floor disappeared.

Then Rias picked up the knight piece which originally belonged to me. While Ravel's mom picked up the bishop piece that belonged to me.

"Alright, it's all done now. Xenovia. From now on you are apart of Jackson Darby's Peerage," Rias said with a smile on her face.

Xenovia wrapped her arm around my neck.

"I'm with you! Let's go on a rampage!"

"Just don't over do it, Xenovia! Ravel, take care of me from now on too!"

"Of course. I will give my all for my king, Jack, as your manager and as your servant."

Ravel's mom gave a single nod.

"Then I will entrust my daughter to you for eternity. I will also need to prepare for the ceremonies coming ahead—"

"Mother! You are rushing it! Please wait till I graduate from College!"

"I will tell you one thing about my daughter. Ravel's true nature is path of supremacy. The path which is easy to create grudge from others by governing the world through military force and wisdom. It's like oil and water when compared to you whose true nature is the path of righteous if you were to govern the world. If you rely on Ravel then you will certainly fall into the path of supremacy. So I ask you to not make a mistake in how to use her. The reason why I took Ravel from Riser is because I thought he would mistakenly use her even if he knows about her talent," Ravel's mom whispered.

Irina who was watching the whole procedure is putting on a expression as if she made a certain decision.

"…So Xenovia went to Jack's side… Yeah, it's about time I make a decision."

"So then, Jackson Darby. You have become a High-class Devil which you were craving for. So I presume your aim hasn't changed yet, right?"

"Of course I'm looking forward to the sumptuous feast! Beautiful woman and girls!I'm a Harem-King with so much dreams! Well, that's how I started. But now on top of that aim I am thinking how wonderful it would be to live peacefully with my comrades and family. I want to make that it that way and I hope it becomes that way."

What I realised while fighting bad guys are how important your daily life is. And furthermore how peace is the most important. More rather, if you can't live your days peacefully then you can't do lecherous things!

"Except there is one more thing I need to add. If there are those that will hurt my important people then I will definitely defeat them even if they may be a God," I declared with determination.

Riser made a big smile and placed his arm around my neck.

"You sure have become good at talking. Looks like I can entrust Ravel to you. I believe you will participate in the rating games as a king. No, I am hoping for it. And if I'm able to fight you...Burn me up, Red Dragon Emperor. I will be waiting!" Riser said while messing my hair.

Riser and his mom left the changing room after they gave us a farewell after the trade.

 **Break**

We left the changing once our business ended and we were on our way to the hall where the party was to be held.

We were welcoming a guest once again when we saw a boy who looks like a middle-school student with black hair which looks bluish and a well structured face.

I thought he was a son of a rich family who had become lost. But the moment our eyes met I understand by instinct that the alert level inside me went up to the max right away.

His eyes felt as if he was seeing right through me. I sensed fear, menace, and shiver from him which felt as if he wouldn't gain control of both my body and mind. Others, minus my mom, have sensed the divinity and the limitless superioress from the boy and instead of being alert all we can do is simply shiver our bodies.

"Hmm…I'm meeting them for the first time but I can see faces of those I heard from rumours and those I haven't. Still, I need to give my words of congratulation. Congrats on becoming a High-class Devil, Red Dragon Emperor," the boy said as he made a small chuckle before giving me a clap.

The one who appeared from behind him are the Devil Kings Ajuka Beelzebub and another unknown man. He was wearing a native dress, a sari.

It isn't a bottomless divinity as the boy, but the unknown man also had unbelievable divinity coming from his whole body and is continuing to release a supreme aura. He's a good looking man with a long black hair and pale white skin despite having a good build. He also has a sharp eye and after he takes a look at all of us he brings his gaze back to me.

"…Hmm, so this is the "Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth" that had defeated Loki and Apophis."

"Ajuka."

Beelzebub raised his hand to urge us to "not put our alert on".

"Rias, this person here wanted to meet all of you so even if it was sudden I have brought him here. This person is Lord Shiva."

This shocked everyone except my mom since she didn't know what was going on.

"How are all of you doing, D×D…of the Kuou academy side should I say. My name is Shiva, one of the three pillar Gods. I feel that we will be meeting more frequently from now on so I wanted to give my greetings," Shiva said as he smiled at us.

He put his hand forward so I shaked his hand while feeling frightened.

"Thank you for that…"

"The promotion to a High-class Devil, allow me to congratulate you as well."

"…You are, umm."

"He is the young Prince of Asura," Shiva said.

"The name is Mahabali. Nice to meet you. Especially you, Jackson Darby, I was eager to meet you. Your achievements during the War of Evil Dragons has also reached my ears. I also wanted to fight against Trihexa alongside you."

"You are flattering me…"

I can only answer him by forcing a smile on my face! That's because two Gods more like two pillars of Gods, but anyway two pillars of Gods came all the way here just to greet me! I can only get confused at this situation which has far exceeded my expectation!

Shiva seemed to be having fun since he is putting his hand under his chin.

"I have heard you were honest about your sexual desire but you don't seem like that at all. A Harem-King is your dream, was it?"

"Well, I'm famous for being a good with the ladies!"

Why the heck am I explaining such things to the God of Destruction and the Prince of Asura!

And Mahabali is taking my words seriously so he's nodding his head with a serious face!

Shiva seems to be just having fun.

"Hmm, is that so. Certainly the sexual desires has been the direct source of coming up with those moves. But from looking at you right now it's hard to think you made such moves since I don't sense that much sexual desires coming from you."

Shiva pointed at my nose.

"What are you seeking for right now? Is it women after all? Or is it fame?"

"I want both! …Isn't that it?"

Shiva shaked his head.

"It's what you are seeking for from the deep of your heart. What is the most thing you desire? Not as a singular but as a whole."

"…I guess its peace. I want to live peacefully where there is no war. I am fighting with all my strength just for that," I answered right away.

Shiva made a single nod after hearing that. He then looks from the top of my head to the tip of my feet.

"…I see, so that's how it is."

"What do you mean?"

When I asked Shiva placed his palm on my chest.

"Yes, he simply swimmed in that boundary peacefully as he liked without being restrained by anything. Ophis despite what happened in the past is enjoying peace right now, right? If the two beings which could be said as your second parents are seeking for peace then it won't be weird if it changed your true nature since you are made by their powers. It seems like you have greatly influenced both Great Red and Ophis but the opposite would also apply. The current you is seeking to live more than anything. It means you are putting your all in protecting your peaceful life. If you really want to become a Harem King then you might not be able to advance further if you don't settle your thoughts. It's also influenced by the Infinity and the Dream but you are also seeking for peace, right? The infinity-like synergy might be strengthening that greed even further. You could say that is the price of getting a powerful power and possibility. I'm guessing that deep inside you it's stopping you from making babies until you winning the peace with your own hands. You could say that it's handcuff made from karma. There is no way a former human can unequip the powers of two God-class Dragons."

Both Great Red and Ophis are living so carefree. They are trying to live in such way. The two Dragons that are called the strongest want to enjoy peace. The two God of Dragons are like my dad and mom. If they are seeking for peace then it can't be helped that I am being influenced by them.

Shiva laughed in amusement when he sees me thinking through all of this.

"The existence which sounds like a joke since he has the power of two Dragons that surpasses my strength is seeking for peace more than anything else and is aiming to become a Harem King, huh. Fufufu, you've taken my interest. Ajuka, you do remember the condition Azazel gave me, right?"

"The case where we would prepare anything you ask for, I presume?" Beelzebub asked him.

Shiva nodded.

"Yes, that's it. Red Dragon Emperor."

"Eh? Ah, yes?"

"How about you come under me?"

Me and my comrades were shocked by this!

"Ah, don't misunderstand me. I'm not telling him to leave your side, Rias Gremory. If a War breaks out from our mythology as the centre of it then how about he comes to my force? —That's what I was getting at. Even having his comrades included in it is fine. If it's your comrades then they are promising bunch, right?"

"Lord Shiva! But that is!"

"The action of Indra, increasing his forces in order to defeat me is something you are aware of, right? He is gathering notable fighters under him in order to challenge me. I'm presuming that day will be unexpectedly soon. There is a high chance he will take action. You do know there is Cao Cao and the first Sun Wukong under him, right? Then it's natural for me to want some amusing pawns under me as well," Shiva said as he stops Ajuka's words with his hand.

"…Lord Shiva."

Shiva shrugged his shoulder to Beelzebub.

"I won't tell you to leave Rias Gremory's side. But Indra has already started taking actions as he is already looking at the "next" phase, you know? So the earlier I give you my offer the better it is."

"Red Dragon Emperor, we the Asuras have already decided to walk along beside Lord Shiva. If you join our forces then we can't feel anymore assured. How about it? How about you come under Lord Shiva so you can fight alongside me in the battlefield? Defeating Indra together with us certainly will be an amusement," Mahabali said.

Suddenly Mahabali released a furious atmosphere from his whole body. At the same time the small objects in this room such as cups and tables starts shaking and has a crack on them.

"I won't forgive Indra. My father, Vairochana, was killed none other than by Indra after all…! Varuna who is the current King of Asura is telling me to calm down but this anger of mine is one thing I cannot calm!"

His voice and action is packed with so much intensity and rage. His face is covered in anger.

Shiva reached his hand out to me.

"The "Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth, come under my force. If you are the servant of the Ruin Princess no, actually you are a dragon that had far surpassed a evil. Wouldn't receiving a protection from the God of Destruction be interesting?"

This is such a crazy offer that I can't keep up with the topic. I know that I can't recklessly take his offer. If Azazel was he here he would have interfered into this discussion but he's no longer here. From now on I have to think and answer on my own.

"…Do you want to have war against Indra?"

Shiva laughed.

"That won't be a bad idea. Though a mere war is boring. I would prefer to prepare something more interesting. Well, I have no intention of starting a mudding war after so long. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth. Just remember this. From now on, whether they are friend or foe, those who would appear in front of both you and the White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star will be God-class beings. Both your connections and battles would involve many God-class. That's how much feat you two demonstrated. You may be a dragon that loves women and peace more than anything else. No, you probably do. You have made so much miracles because of them. But you know, I think there is another real reason behind it. You like strong individuals, right? Obviously that would include your comrades in them but even if they were your enemy you love to battle the warriors with strong beliefs more than anything. You like to both watch and battle them. The new interest you gained besides women with this last year filled with intense battles is to fight strong men, isn't it?"

Even though I want to reject Shiva's words I can't bring myself to. There is a side of me deep inside me which is approving it. I have come to like defeating strong opponents after an intense battle

It appears that Shiva took my silence as an approval and smiled happily.

Shiva started patting my back.

"I simply would like for use to be allies."

Then Shiva moved his gaze to the door.

"Don't you have anything to say? The Assassin sent from Indra."

Everyone became alert at Shiva's words. There is a assassin sent by Indra standing behind the door!? I didn't notice that at all!

The one who appeared by opening the door was Cao Cao! Certainly this guy may be a assassin sent from Indra but I never expected him to show up!

"My apologies, Lord Shiva. I had no intention of hiding but I didn't want to interrupt your discussion," Cao Cao said as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Fufufu, you've come to see Red Dragon Emperor, right?"

"Yes," Cao Cao answered.

Cao Cao then looked at me.

"Who would ever though even Lord Shiva would become fond of you. Seriously, you are continuing to grow every time I meet you."

"Never thought you would come too. Did you come to see my promotion ceremony? Though you are not the type of person to say congratulation."

"You are right. I came to observe your promotion ritual on behalf of Indra. Though I thought it was a good opportunity," Cao Cao said with a heroic face before leaving.

Those who speaks to me are high in battle spirits and are observing me. Furthermore, this God called Shiva, the Prince of Asura, Cao Cao, and Riser aren't looking at me as Rias's servant but are looking at me directly.

After Cao Cao left it seems like Shiva and Mahabali finished their business so they left the scene together with Beelzebub.

There were continuous appearances of unexpected guests. All of us had calmed down and headed home after the party.

I look out the window while on our way home by train.

I then see the sight of the stadium we passed by when we came here.

I had become a high-class Devil.

I am Rias's pawn but I am a king as well.

 **Break**

I was now in the living room with my harem. Yasaka, Ultear, Lavina, Le Fay, and Kiyome were standing ready to receive their pieces. Kuroka was unable to come due having her old pieces still being removed.

I heard that the process takes about a day and is tiresome on the patient. But what I'm more worried about is Kuroka not surviving since the process was said to have the potential to kill its patients but I'm too worried since the best doctors from both the Sitri territory and the Grigori are doing the operation.

I didn't have much time to do reincarnate them at the ceremony after the trade so it was decided that I would make them my servants back at my place.

When I brought out my pieces I noticed a shocked look on everyone's face with the exception of Kiyome.

"Is something wrong?"

"Jack I sensed the piece you gave me was powerful but now that I have gotten a better look I know why. Every piece you have is a mutated piece."

"Seriously!?"

"Rias is correct these are all mutated pieces," Ultear said.

"Looks like your peerage might become one of the strongest out there," Rias said.

"Thanks now let's get this started," I replied as I drew the magic circles on my future servants chest and then I gave them their pieces.

 **Peerage (Please note that all pieces except Xenovia and Ravel are mutated)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ultear Milkovich**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn: Isuzu Sento**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flare up**

 **For those wondering how Jack convinced Yasaka, Ultear, Le Fay, Kuroka , Kiyome, and Lavina these are the chapters for them in Origins:**

 **Yasaka: Chapter 20 (It's also the chapter Amaterasu joins Jack's harem)**

 **Kiyome: Chapter 21**

 **Le Fay, Ultear, and Kuroka: Chapter 22**

 **Lavina: Chapter 29**

 **Now for those wondering how Jack gained Saphira, Virgo, Aquarius, and Cynder as his familiars and apart of his harem along with Gabriel joining his harem as well here are the chapters in Origins:**

 **Aquarius, Virgo, and Saphira: Chapter 6**

 **Gabriel: Chapter 18**

 **Cynder: Chapter 25**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack POV**

I had just finished breakfast with the girls when we heard the phone ring.

I then picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this the Red Dragon Emperor? I'm calling about Kuroka's operation at the Sitri Hospital," a man said.

"Yes was the operation a success?"

"Yes it was a success in fact you may visit her now if you'd like."

"Glad to hear that she is alright. I'll be there soon," I said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that my king?"

"It was the Sitri Hospital Yasaka. Kuroka's operation was a success and I'm going there to see her."

"I'm glad to hear that she is fine."

"As am I now I want you to create a magic circle to take me to the hospital also I want you to accompany me," I ordered for the first

"As you wish master. By the way I love your dominant side," Yasaka said before creating the magic circle on the floor.

"As am I," I said before the magic circle took us to the Sitri Hospital.

 **Break**

 **Sitri Hospital**

Me and Yasaka had just arrived at the hospital a few minutes ago and had checked in with one of the staff members at the desk.

We were currently being taken there by one of the doctors that I had been apart of the operation.

"Miss. Kuroka should be fine and you can take her home. She will however need some rest," the doctor said before opening the door.

Inside on a hospital bed was a barely awake Kuroka.

"I'll leave you three alone," the doctor said before leaving and shutting the door.

"Hey Kuroka how are you?"

"I'm… feeling good…. just… tired," Kuroka said tiredly.

"Are you ready to return home?"

"Not yet... I don't want to return ….until I get what I want."

I then pulled out one of my mutated rook pieces from a small magic circle that I had created.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Yes."

"Very well then," I said as I created the magic circle to make her my servant on her chest and placed the mutated rook piece inside.

After it was done I picked Kuroka up from her bed bridal style.

"Yasaka create a magic circle we're going home."

"As you wish master."

 **Break**

After I arrived back with Kuroka I had Yasaka take care of her in my absence.

I was visiting one of the space that exist in the Kuou town's underground together with Rias and Ravel to met someone important.

What I saw was a Dragon that stood ten metres high. That dragon looked familiar and the aura I feel around him is also familiar.

The Dragon bowed his head and was pretty much lying flat on the ground when he sees me.

"This is my first time coming before your eyes. I am the third son of the Blazing Meteor Dragon Tannin and Bova is my name."

I was shocked that he is Tannin's son. No wonder his appearance and aura felt similar! His appearance definitely reminds me of Tannin and his aura is identical to him!

"I come here to ask you for a request, Red Dragon Emperor f the Blazing Truth Jackson Darby. I have come as I eagerly want you to accept me as your retainer!"

I wasn't expecting this but I couldn't help but enjoy how I didn't know how to give a proper reaction

"He's a famous ruffian in the Underworld where he received a disparaging name called "Bova the Destroyer". He's well known for his bad attitude which makes you think he possibly couldn't be the son of Tannin when his father is respected by the Dragons," Ravel whispered in my ear.

"Except, it's true that he's called the strongest among Tannin's children," Rias whispered into my other ear.

"Hmm, so by that you mean…you want to become my servant?"

When I ask, the Old Man's third son become really surprised and waves his hand to reject my assumption.

"Oh no! I'm not here to ask you for such a big role! I have heard that you have the ambitions to form your group with only female servants! That rumour has already reached my ear so there's no way I can allow myself to ask you for that! Except, it would be my greatest joy for you to allow me to stand beside you as your mere subordinate and as your soldier!"

He bowed his head even further and he's flat on the ground again.

He seems like a strong Dragon and he already has an amazing status of being Oldman Tannin's son. Not only that but I feel like he could easily take on Saphira and Cynder together so it's hard for me to react since he's acting so stiff towards me.

"Can you please allow me to stand beside you?"

Bova was also looking straight into my eyes just like Nakiri, one of the members of Xenovia's student council who I met before my promotion.

"How about it, Jack?"

'High-class Devils tend to have a retainer and henchmen besides their peerage. Even if they aren't a direct servant there are many workers and soldiers at the Gremory castle,' I thought.

"Very well then I shall grant you your request by making you my familiar."

"Thank you I promise I won't let you down my Lord," Bova said as I created the type of magic circle used for familiars.

 **Peerage (Please note that all pieces except Xenovia and Ravel are mutated)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ultear Milkovich**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn: Isuzu Sento**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flare up**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack POV**

I was currently in the living room with Ravel waiting for our guests to arrive. From what Ravel told me they are powerful sacred gear user that I have apparently shown an interest in me and wanted to join my peerage.

Then the doorbell rung and Ravel got off the sofa to go get it with me following behind her.

At the door were two beautiful young women. One had scarlet hair and was wearing armor. The other one had white hair and a maroon dress.

"Ah Erza and Mirajane we have been waiting for you this is my master and the Red Dragon Emperor Jackson Darby," Ravel said pointing at me.

"It's an honor to meet you," Erza said.

"Hello," Mirajane said happily.

"Welcome please come in," I told them.

Once we were in the living room I decided to skip the small talk and get straight to the point.

"So you wish to join my peerage correct?"

"Yes that is why me and Mira have come here."

"You two realize that one of the qualifications to join my peerage is to also join my harem as well right?"

"Me and Erza are aware of that and we would love to join your harem. Neither of us has ever had a lover which was one of reasons for wanting to join your peerage. Our second reason is that we are looking for a permanent place to stay since we often move since our sacred gears occasionally cause trouble. More specifically Erza's occasionally causes damage to property and mines just scares people."

"I see. One more question what are your sacred gears?"

"My sacred gear is called Requip and has no physical form. It allows me to create all types of weapons and armor. Unfortunately I tend to get a bit overboard from occasionally hence the property damage. However despite this my power has earned me the nickname Titania."

'Her sacred gear is similar to Kiba's,' I thought to myself.

"I see and what's yours Mirajane?"

"Mines is called Satan Soul. Like Erza's it has no physical form and it gives me the form and abilities of ancient demons. People often called me the she-devil because of my sacred gear and were often afraid of me which was the main reason why me and Erza often had to move."

"I see and that gives me one more question. How do you and Erza know each other?"

"Were childhood friends and we even trained together for sometime in the Grigori before striking out on our own in order to take missions such as dealing with stray devils which was our other reason albeit not the main one that me and Erza often moved."

"I see well I think you two will make great members in my peerage."

"Thank you I will not fail you," Erza said with determination.

"I'll make sure to please you," Mirajane said seductively and determined.

I then grabbed my mutated knight piece and mutated rook piece and created magic circles on their chests which I put the pieces in.

"Well now that you're apart of my peerage an harem it's time to make it official."

"Understood master," Erza said obediently.

"I can't wait master," Mirajane happily said.

 **Break**

After Mira and Erza became my servants I left Ravel in the living room and took Erza and Mira into my room. Once inside I lightly threw them on my bed.

I then climbed over the top of them and leaned down and kissed Mira and started to play with Erza's right tit which caused a small moan of pleasure to escape the scarlet beauty's lips.

I then started giving Mira's right boob the same treatment. A moan would have escaped Mira's lip were they not pre-occupied.

I then parted from Mira and started to kiss up and down Erza neck. Erza's back arched from the small waves of pleasure pulsing through her. I then started to pinch Mira and Erza's now erect nipples.

I was then pulled up to a very lustful kiss by Erza.

After we parted I started fondling Erza and Mira's left breasts and started to suck Erza's right nipple.

Erza then turned to Mira and cupped the side of her face and turned it so Mira and Erza were looking directly into each other's eyes, Erza then leaned in and kissed Mira.

Meanwhile I had stopped sucking on Erza's right nipple and had now moved onto Mira's right nipple. It was at this point my hands began to wander slowly making their way down to Mira and Erza's panties. I then got off the bed which earned me a confused look from both Mira and Erza who had broken from their kiss after I got off the bed. I then started to pull off both Mira and Erza's panties and soon we went back to kissing each other.

I started to lick Mira's dripping wet pussy while fingering Erza's equally wet pussy both of them jumped a little when I started. Waves of pleasure seemed to pass through both Mira and Erza who broke apart and just lay there in pleasure.

Mira and Erza's backs arched at roughly the same time and they grabbed the sheets as the pleasure grew more and more intense. Erza grit her teeth as she climaxed and came all over my hand then about ten seconds later Mira grit her teeth as she came in my mouth.

I licked up all of the juices from both of them.

"You two taste good," I said with a smirk causing both Mira and Erza to blush and smile. After a few minutes Mira and Erza got up and stood either side of me.

"Your turn master," Mira said almost ripping my boxers off.

Erza then pushed me on the bed. Erza then climbed on the bed on my left and Mira climbed onto the bed on my right. Erza bent down and started to suck on my cock licking it along its length while Mira lay there kissing me while I massaged both her tits.

Me and Mira separated and I gritted my teeth

"I'm…..gonna…." I said before I was caught again by Mira and kissing me deeply.

I then came in Erza's mouth. Erza just sat back and swallowed it. Mira and Erza then swapped Erza moved up and started to kiss me as I kneaded her tits Mira meanwhile enveloped my dick in her cleavage and started to rub up and down its length. Within a moment Mira's face and tits were covered in my seed she made sure to lick up every last bit.

Erza then positioned herself so her vagina was over my mouth. Mira meanwhile climbed over my hips and started to lower herself onto me. I then started to lick Erza's pussy while Erza kissed Mira who was bouncing up and down on my dick. The three of us quickly found a rhythm which was just as quickly broken as all three of us seemed to near our climaxes.

Erza's soon came in my mouth, followed very shortly by myself when I happened to have came inside of Mira and then Mira fell forwards after her climax hit. Mira then rolled off to the right and Erza moved to take Mira's place riding me. Mira lay there with one hand on my chest; however she pulled herself up so she could kiss me.

Erza then started to bounce up and down holding her tits while I laid back kissing Mira. Erza let out a load moan as she was seized in one last grip of sexual ecstasy she then fell forwards only to be held up by her tits by me. She then rolled off to the left as I pulled the bed quilt up over the three of us. Erza turned on her side placing a hand on my chest

"That was nice master," Erza said drowsily

"I'll say," I said putting an arm around Mira and Erza pulling both of them closer to me.

"Um hm" mumbled Mira and just after she said that she started snoring softly shortly after both me and Erza drifted off to sleep in complete bliss

 **Break**

I had just woken up and I had gone into the kitchen to get a drink.

"I see that you have already gained another rook and knight I have some news for you," Yasaka said.

I hadn't seen her coming from behind me so I was a little surprised to see her.

"What news?"

"I hope your new additions haven't gotten too comfortable my king because the house you asked to be build in Kyoto to house your peerage and any future female familiars that you may recruit in the future you inquire has been completed."

 **Peerage (Please note that all pieces except Xenovia and Ravel are mutated)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ultear Milkovich**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn: Isuzu Sento**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flare up**

 **Poll Announcement: There is currently a poll on whether or not the clones from Star Wars should join as part of Jack's army**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack POV**

Everyone in my peerage along with Saphira, Cynder, and Katsumi were packing their things and ready to leave via a magic circle Yasaka created to take us to my new second home.

"I see that you and your peerage have everything," Rias said slightly sad.

"Rias just because I'm living in another house doesn't change anything between us. Besides you could get a room there as well assuming there is enough rooms," I told her.

"Thanks but I'm not sure. I want to wait until you have all your members and I'm certain their is enough space for me besides someone has to run this place," Rias said less sad than before.

I then kissed her to try and cheer her up.

"Rias this is still my house and it's just like what you said to Xenovia nothing has really changed. Besides their is nothing stopping us from visiting each other and even when we get married we will eventually be living at the Gremory Main Estate."

"Your right," Rias said.

"Master it's time," Yasaka said.

"Right," I replied.

Before stepping into the magic circle I kissed Rias once more.

"Yasaka, you and the others make sure to take care of Jack," Rias said.

"We will," they responded and that was when the magic circle took us away.

 **Break**

It's been an hour since had arrived at my second mansion and it was about two stories taller than the first one.

Unlike my other mansion there were eight floors with a total of thirty rooms and ten guest rooms which made feel happy since Rias and I might be living back together soon. There was also a storeroom and an elevator just like my other mansion and it also had on the first floor the living room, kitchen, and a bathroom. Also like my mansion some of the rooms on the second floor connected.

There were also two basement floors and a storage room. The first basement floor was just a regular basement but the second one was an underground spring.

Anyway those who lived on the second floor were me, Yasaka, Ravel, Saphira, and Cynder. On the third floor was Le Fay, Lavina, Kuroka, Kiyome, and Katsumi. On the fourth floor was Xenovia, Ultear, Erza and Mirajane.

I was already getting used to this place even though I was starting to miss the others when I heard Yasaka enter my room from the door that connected our rooms.

"Yasaka what…"

Yasaka then silenced me by kissing.

"I'm doing what I told Rias I would do. Take care of you my mate and king," Yasaka said while having one of her fingers trail down my chest until she reached my pants and then pulled down my pants.

I briefly kissed Yasaka and took of her kimono before she bent down on her knees.

Yasaka stared at my cock lustfully. She then rolled her tongue slowly over her lips, making them nice and wet while stroking my cock.

Yasaka then opened her sweet hot mouth, wrapping it around my cock's head. She slid her hand down to the base of my cock. She lowered her head down the member, letting soft noises leave her mouth. Her tongue rolled over the bottom of the shaft that sent more pleasure up my body.

Yasaka bobbed her head back and forth down the member at a slow and steady pace. She grabbed a hold of one of her breast and began to fondle it.

She shut her eyes as she got more into the blowjob. She pulled her mouth off of my cock and licked across the bottom of it, getting it to twitch. She swirled her tongue over the head and soon sucked on it.

She then licked my dick on both sides. My pre-cum leaked out of my tip. The white hot liquid started to roll down my shaft.

Yasaka then licked up my cum into her mouth and placed her mouth back around my dick. She rolled her mouth down the shaft to deepthroat me. I arched my back as my entire body tingled. My cock throbbed. My sexy fox queen moved faster on my cock, going up and down the shaft faster than before.

"I'm about to cum," I said right before I blew my load into her mouth.

Yasaka's eyes opened wide for a moment before they settled as she drunk the load down.

Yasaka slowly retracted her mouth off my cock. A heavily lustful look was on her face. She started to stroke the my cock once again.

"Ah, you're still so hard. Perhaps you need another hole to give you the relief you need."

Yasaka lowered her other hand down between her legs. She stroked her already soaking pussy. She licked the bottom of my head a few times. She stroked her pussy faster

Yasaka laid down on my bed and used her fingers to spread open her pussy. Her juices were leaking out of her as she looked down at her own lewdness.

"Place that big fat cock inside of here."

I took a hold of my cock, placing the head of it at her entrance and thrusted in.

I pushed my cock through the tight wet walls which hugged my dick. I shut my eyes and moaned. I lowered myself down on top of her as she wrapped her arms around me. I started to move inside of her. The sweet warmth of her pussy had me grunt with every thrust of my cock.

"Yasaka, you feel so good…ah."

My cock pushed against her walls into her womb. Yasaka arched her back. Her body bounced up from every thrust of my cock.

"Ah, yes…keep doing me just like that."

She turned her head to the side as she moaned over and over again.

"Uh, yes…I love this feeling."

I cupped Yasaka's left breast and with my other hand I grabbed the side of her right boob. I lowered my mouth to the right nipple and sucked on it making Yasaka moan louder..

I rolled my tongue over the nipple. I squeezed her large breast to have the nipple and the rest of the tit rise up. I pressed my tongue onto the top of the nipple. I continued by plainly sucking on the nipple until it got hard. Heavy moans came from Yasaka as I kept up pounding her. My balls slapped against her entrance. Yasaka's inner walls tightened around my dock. Her juices poured down her hole to further lubricating my dick.

I moved my tongue from the right nipple all the way over to the left. I wrapped my mouth around the second nipple and started to suck it. The heated mouth hardened the nipple. My pace quickened. My dick was throbbing like crazy ready to explode. I took my mouth off her breasts.

"I'm about to cum again," I moved even faster. I slammed my dick in one last time, blasting my cum inside her.

Both of us were breathing heavily. Yasaka opened one of her eyes, looking down at me.

"It seems like you're still hard, my king."

"Yeah, sorry." Yasaka smiled.

"It's alright, if anything this means we can go on much longer." I pulled out of her with my still erect cock, letting my cum roll out of her. I sat up on my knees.

"So what do we do now?"

"I still have one hole you haven't tried yet," Yasaka said.

She picked herself back up and went on my bed. She pressed her hands on the bed, bending over to expose her soft round ass to me

"Try using my back hole."

"But I don't have any lube with me," I said. Yasaka looked back at me.

"It's fine, your cock is covered in my juices to make it easier, besides we yokai women have much looser buttholes than humans and it's even more loose now that I'm a devil. So just stick it in."

Yasaka wigged her ass a little to get me aroused. I stood up and walked up to her and took a hold of her hips as I lined up my cock between her cheeks. I slowly pushed my dick up her asshole. Yasaka arched her back as she screamed. I let myself settle into the tight warmness of the back hole. My cock twitched ready to go.

"Go ahead and move, master," Yasaka said.

I slowly pulled a third of my cock out of her and then slowly thrust back in. I repeated over and over again at a steady pace. My waist pushed against her soft cheeks that felt so warm and inviting around my cock.

"Ah, Yasaka…your butt feels so good," I moaned.

I grunted from every thrust while Yasaka moaned from the slow, but steady pounding.

"Yes, yes…Jack, fuck me, give it to me harder," Yasaka cried. I picked up my pace to slam into her harder and faster.

"Ah, ah, ah…."

"I'm going to cum, uh…"

I slammed my cock in and soon my final load shot up her ass.

Yasaka let out a scream.

"Ah that feels good."

I pulled out my limp cock from Yasaka's ass.

"Yasaka I'm glad more than ever that you're taking care of me," I said as my cum dripped out of her ass.

"Thank you and I'm glad that you're taking care of me as well," Yasaka stated with a smile.

"I guess we're taking care of each other," I replied.

"Indeed we are my king," Yasaka said before kissing me.

 **Peerage (Please note that all pieces except Xenovia and Ravel are mutated) Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ultear Milkovich**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn: Isuzu Sento**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flare up**

 **Poll Announcement: There is currently a poll on whether or not the clones from Star Wars should join as part of Jack's army**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack POV**

After I had gotten my own place for my peerage my mother had returned to Jasper this time with a job thanks to my future father in law. Anyway it was decided that I would stay in my first mansion over the week and my second mansion over the weekend.

It was currently Saturday and my peerage was out doing jobs and Saphira and Cynder were sightseeing Kyoto together which left me by myself.

Suddenly the front door rang and I went to go get it.

When I opened the door it was Xenovia with Tsubusa Yura and Reya Kusaka.

"Greetings Jack I hope you don't mind us asking your knight to bring us to your place but we wanted to talk to you," Reya said.

"Then by all means come in," I said as I moved to the side of the door allowing the three to come in.

Then Xenovia grasped my shoulder.

"I have to go soon I have been called in for another job."

"I understand now go I don't want you to be late."

After I said this Xenovia created a magic circle and left.

Reya and Tsubusa sat at the kitchen table side by side and I sat in front of them.

"So what is that you two wanted to discuss?"

"Remember how you helped us when Sona was president of the Student Council when Saji was sick and we needed you to be our muscle to avoid being discovered as devils. Well you were never rewarded for doing so me and Tsubusa have decided to change that."

Suddenly Reya and Tsubusa put their feet on my crotch.

"Reya I thought you liked Kiba?"

"I used to have a crush on him but not anymore now me and Tsubusa want to join your harem."

"The more the merrier."

Tsubusa then removed her foot from my crotch and went underneath the table and soon Reya did the exact same thing.

Tsubusa then pulled down my pants including my boxer revealing my dick to her and Reya.

"Wow you have a really impressive dick. Although this was to be expected from someone as strong and handsome as you are," Tsubusa said as she started stroking my cock while Reya sucked on my left ball.

"Thanks," I replied.

Reya and Tsubusa then started sucking my cock on both sides and soon I came on their faces.

I then got off my chair, threw my shirt aside, and laid down for them as they got up from the table and took of their clothes.

Reya then got onto my lap and started rubbing her ass against my cock. Tsubasa grabbed my hand and put it on her right boob moaning name. Reya climb on top of me, unsure if she was ready. But being unable to wait, I grabbed my dick and shoved it up Reya's pussy, making her scream in pleasure as I took her virginity. I felt her walls squeezing my large, erect penis and I heard her passionate screams with every thrust. She began moaning my name and I rammed into her harder until I came inside her.

Then it was Tsubusa turn and unlike Reya she wasn't nervous about it hurting when I took her virginity and impaled herself on my dick. Her pussy wasn't the tightest I had been in but was still tight. With every thrust I earned moans from Tsubusa which were soon stopped by Reya who started making out with Tsubusa. Eventually like with Reya I came inside of her.

"So will you two be living with me?"

"Unfortunately no Sona doesn't want us to move far away from her in case she needs us but we will definitely do this when we can," Reya said apologetically.

"It would be a shame if we didn't do this more often with you considering we're now in a handsome strong devil's harem," Tsubusa said agreeing with Reya.

"That's all I needed to hear."

 **Poll Announcement: There's still a poll on whether or not the clones should join Jack's army.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack POV**

I was currently at school and class was about to end soon when suddenly a brown girl close to my age approached me after talking to the substitute teacher Samus Aran.

"Excuse me but me and Samus Aran would like a word with you," she said causing some murmuring to go around.

"Umm okay and you are?"

"Isuzu Sento."

After she introduced herself the bell rang and the class left with the exception of me, Isuzu and .

"So what is this about?"

"Me and Isuzu simply want to join your peerage Red Dragon Emperor."

"You two are definitely beautiful but still I want the woman in my peerage to not only be beautiful but have some kind of ability, sacred gear, or talent. So what are yours?"

"I have two sacred gears called Gun Make which allows me to make any type of gun I want with whatever effect the bullets I wants it to be," Isuzu said creating a rifle to show.

"And my second sacred gear is War Machine which is an armor type sacred gear. Not only that but I am a half devil and I have done some bodyguard work in the past. I also have my own familiar a wind fairy named Sylphy," Isuzu added reating a black metal gauntlet on her right hand.

"Impressive and what about you ?"

Samus then smiled and and a light formed around her. When it was gone she was wearing a blue skin tight suit.

"Please call me Samus and my sacred gear is called the Zero Suit which is the skin tight suit that I'm wearing that makes more agile and grants me a weapon that stuns allows me to stun my enemies and a plasma whip. My balance breaker is an armor type balance breaker called the Power Suit which grants me numerous types of weapons and abilities."

"Alright but you know my reason for wanting only females in my peerage is to make my harem bigger right?"

"You may use my body however you like," Isuzu said.

"I have been looking for someone to please me," Samus said.

"I definitely will," I said to both of them as I created a magic circle and took out two pawn pieces.

I then created two magic circles one for Samus and the other one for Isuzu. Once the magic circle were in place and ready I inserted the pawn pieces in them. The magic circles then disappeared and bat like wings emerged from their backs.

[Hey partner now that you have most of your peerage I think it would be a good idea to take them to the familiar forest]

"Agreed," I responded.

 **Poll Announcement: There's a poll on whether or not the clones from Star Wars should become a part of Jack's army.**

 **Peerage (Please note that all pieces except Xenovia and Ravel are mutated) Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ultear Milkovich**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn: Isuzu Sento**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia  
**

 **Pawn: Flare up**


	7. Chapter 7: Return to the Familiar Forest

**Jack POV**

 **Familiar Forest**

I was currently at the familiar forest with my peerage, Saphira, and Cynder. I was here for the reason all high class devils do to get their peerage a familiar and to get myself another one. That familiar that I planned on getting was none other than the most powerful dragon king or technically queen Tiamat which is why I brought Saphira and Cynder to calm her down if things got out of control and so they can confront her about their past. I planned on going after her once my peerage was finished getting their familiars which shouldn't last too long since some of them already had familiars although I wouldn't mind if they decided to get more.

Anyway we were currently being assisted by the familiar master Zatouji and similar to when I had first come to the familiar forest he was talking about the categories familiars went in such as strong and fast.

"I want one that is strong," Xenovia said.

"As do I," Erza said.

"Well you knights are in luck I happen to know where some rare and powerful familiars are at," Zatouji said as he gestured for us to follow him.

After a few minutes of following Zatouji we stumbled upon a clearing where a pale horse and a metallic bull were grazing.

"These two are a Pale Horse and a Colchis Bull both are strong and extremely rare. I'm honestly surprised to see both of them together," Zatouji said.

"I'll take the Pale Horse I always wanted a horse," Erza said.

"In that case I'll take the bull," Xenovia said.

"Now for the Pale Horse it is best if you feed them theses treats it will make it easier for you to make a pact with him," Zatouji said as he handed a bag of treats to Erza.

Zatouji then turned towards Xenovia.

"Normally Colchis Bulls are given as a gift more specifically a gift from the Greek God Hephaestus but since this one is wild it is best to try and approach him calmly and if that doesn't work show him who's boss," Zatouji said.

"Understood," Xenovia said.

I noticed a magic glow and saw that Erza had made the Pale Horse her familiar and was continuing to feed it the treats she was given.

Xenovia on the other hand was having some slight difficulty. The Colchis Bull did not respond well to Xenovia's calm approach and rushed at her only for her to grab it by the horn and slam it on the ground!

"Bad bull," Xenovia said right before the bull got up and bowed its head while on the ground.

"Next time you better be attacking my enemies and not me or any of my friends," Xenovia said as she made the Colchis Bull her familiar.

 **Break**

After Erza and Xenovia had gotten their familiars Ultear decided it was her turn and unlike my knights she knew exactly what she wanted a griffin so she was sent to a cliff where a griffin lives at then it was Yasaka's turn and like Ultear she knew what she wanted and it was the very same being that Rias suggested I get when I came here as her servant to get my familiar. A hydra. Like the griffin it wasn't best if their were to many others around as it might make things difficult. Not only that but they were pretty accomplished and had done some research about the familiars they wanted before even coming here so there was no need to worry.

Right now we were looking for a cute familiar for Mirajane and Le Fay who asked in a similar way that Asia did which made things feel like a deja vu.

Anyway after some searching Mirajane found a dog spirit she named Alex and Le Fay found an owl spirit. Lavina also found another owl spirit albeit a snow one and decided to make it her familiar.

Afterwards Samus got her familiar. It was a being called a slizzard which was a new distant cousin of the hydra and could be tamed simply by giving it chocolate. It had the head and neck of a green snake with the body of a large green lizard. While it's venom was not as lethal as a hydra and not as vicious due to only having one head and lacking the ability to grow more heads it did have the ability to spew a mixture of its venom with acid at its foes and could even regenerate its tail.

Anyway Yasaka and Ultear had met up with us after they had gotten their familiars and now we were searching for Tiamat.

"Looks like our search is about to be over," Zatouji said pointing to a blue dragon who was flying towards us.

"Red Dragon Emperor I have been looking for you," Tiamat said after landing in front of us.

The way Tiamat said it immediately raised a red flag.

"You have?"

"Yes Ddraig is responsible for losing my treasure," Tiamat angrily said.

[Tiamat I can explain.]

"Save it Ddraig and be grateful I'm not here for retribution I'm here because I need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes after your master rating game against Sairaorg you unlocked one of Ddraig's original moves, Salvation, did you not?"

"Yes it has the ability to cure diseases, poison, and heal the most deadliest of injuries."

"Good because my clan has been poisoned by a Cubellios a distant relative of both dragon and hydra. If you help my clan the debt Ddraig owes me will be lifted."

"I will help you however I came here to get you as a familiar. I will help your clan and deal with the Cubellios that attacked your clan in exchange you become my familiar."

"You dare ask me such a thing."

"The feud you have with Ddraig is between the two of you and while I will help if I can with finding any of your treasure it is only beneficial to Ddraig not me."

"Fine," Tiamat said with reluctance and then noticed Saphira and Cynder.

"So I see the news I heard about you two were correct I'm glad to see you two are alive," Tiamat kindly said.

"If your taking our master then me and Cynder are coming with you," Saphira said slightly hostile which took Tiamat slightly by surprise.

"Very well then but only you two may accompany us," Tiamat said and then positioned herself so I could get on top of her.

Soon Tiamat was in the air with me riding her and Saphira and Cynder were flying close to us in their dragon forms.

 **Break**

During our flight to the location of Tiamat's clan Saphira and Cynder reconciled with Tiamat and talked about how they enjoyed me being both their master and mate which seemed to make Tiamat less reluctant to become my familiar.

We had just arrived at a cave and once inside I saw a bunch of dragons who looked sick.

[Partner I suggest boosting to increase the range of Salvation.]

"Agreed," I said after getting off Tiamat.

I then noticed that Tiamat turned into a human. This didn't take me by surprise since Saphira and Cynder have human forms as well.

Tiamat had long beautiful pale blue hair and a cold atmosphere that radiated from her beauty.

Tiamat then put her arms around me from behind.

"From what I have heard from Saphira and Cynder your good at pleasing women not only that but as much as I hate to admit it you are kinda of handsome so if you save them I will not only join as your familiar but as a member of your harem," Tiamat seductively said.

"Well then I better get started," I replied.

[Boost,boost,boost,boost,boost +Salvation]

After my boost finished a golden glow mixed with green came from my boosted gear and spread across the entire room. In just a few seconds all the dragons were getting better.

A dragon who looked similar to Tiamat approached us and turned into a human. She had pale skin, blue eyes and pale blue hair, tied in a ponytail with a yellow band, and two pigtails.

"Tia I see you found the Red Dragon Emperor," she said.

"This is my younger sister Clair," Tiamat said.

"So since you saved me how about I become your familiar and join your harem," Clair said seductively with her right hand under my chin.

"Clair!"

"Oh come on Tia you know I want a mate who can pleasure me," Clair said.

"And she's not the only one,"

A black dragon with a golden underbelly approached us followed by a red dragon

They then turned into humans.

"I'm Cynthia the meteorite dragoness Tiamat's second in command," the blonde one said.

"And I'm Flannery," the redhead said.

"Nice to meet you I would love to add you three as my familiars and apart of my harem."

Clair, Cynthia, and Flannery smiled while Tiamat simply sighed.

"Fine I guess there would be no point in arguing."

 **Break**

After I got the most powerful dragon queen as my familiar and apart of my harem along with her younger sister Clair and second in command Cynthia and Flannery I set out looking for the being that poisoned them by myself. Before I had gone off I sent Saphira, Cynder, and my newly acquired familiars to find my peerage and inform them of what I was doing and activated my Cardinal Crimson armor.

I soon found Cubellios. It was a large serpent with violet scales and a light colored underside with green eyes with black pupils, and had pair of small, bat-like wings,

I noticed that their was a collar on its neck similar to what Cynder had which made me realize that it was being controlled.

The moment it lounged at me I dodged its attack and grabbed the collar and yanked it off. This caused it to hit several trees.

It then got up and turned into a beautiful woman with violet hair and green eyes.

"Thank you for saving me. My name is Kinana."

"I'm Jack the Red Dragon Emperor. Who made you poison Tiamat's clan?"

"It was no one. I was captured in my youth and forced to serve the Khaos Brigade. After their defeat the mind control collar made me go on rampage and unfortunately…"

"Tiamat's clan was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Exactly are they alright?"

"Yes I saved them using Salvation."

"Oh thank goodness I was worried for them."

"So was Tiamat and I promised her I would take care of as a part of getting her to become my familiar the first being I would cure her clan."

"Oh I see then if you must take my life then so be it," Kinana said slightly afraid.

"Hang on I never said anything about harming you. "

"You aren't going to hurt me?"

"Of course not but I need to make sure something like this doesn't happen again which is why I want you to become my familiar."

"For real?"

"Yes."

"Very well then."

I then created a magic circle and made Kinana my familiar.

After Kinana had become my familiar I kissed her taking her by surprise.

"Your job as my familiar is to serve all my needs," I told her after I broke from the kiss.

"Understood master."

"Good now it's time to head back we will continue this tomorrow."

"Understood master," Kinana said following me closely from behind.

 **A/N: As some of you may have noticed some of Jack's servants such as Le Fay gained familiars when they weren't listed as having any in the first chapter of Jack DxD. This is simply because I forgot to add them.**

 **Poll Announcement: There is a poll for Issei Sitri on who should become Rias's knight Erza Scarlet or Lint Selzen.**

 **Peerage (Please note that all pieces except Xenovia and Ravel are mutated)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ultear Milkovich**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn: Isuzu Sento**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flare up**

 **For those wondering how Jack convinced Yasaka, Ultear, Le Fay, Kuroka , Kiyome, and Lavina these are the chapters for them in Origins:**

 **Yasaka: Chapter 39 (It's also the chapter Amaterasu joins Jack's harem)**

 **Kiyome: Chapter 40**

 **Le Fay, Ultear, and Kuroka: Chapter 41**

 **Lavina: Chapter 48**

 **Now for those wondering how Jack gained Saphira, Virgo, Aquarius, and Cynder as his familiars and apart of his harem along with Gabriel joining his harem as well here are the chapters in Origins:**

 **Aquarius, Virgo, and Saphira: Chapter 18**

 **Gabriel: Chapter 37**

 **Cynder: Chapter 44**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack POV**

It has been a day since I gained Tiamat, Flannery, Clair, Cynthia, and Kinana as my familiars and apart of my harem. When Tiamat found out about Kinana she was a bit upset at first but calmed down when she found out Kinana didn't poison her clan on her own free will. I'm starting to think Tiamat is warming up to Kinana.

Anyway I was currently heading to Kinana's room to see if she was ready to officially join my harem.

Once there I opened the door and saw Kinana naked waiting for me.

"I'm ready master," Kinana said seductively.

I then closed the door and took of my clothes. Then I approached Kinana and kissed her.

Kinana gasped as I kneaded her large breasts, treating them as if I was making dough. Kinana almost bit her lip as a moan rocked her body, which made me grin as I kissed her neck again, before returning to play with her breasts. I was enjoying making Kinana moan. It made me feel like I had some kind of power over the woman, and even though it seemed kind of wrong, it felt right at the same time.

Seeing Kinana's nipples stood erect I gave her neck one last kiss before I pushed Kinana down on the bed so that she was laying on her back, I hovered over her for a moment before I lowered my mouth down to her nipple, making her gasp. I then began to tug at her nipple with my teeth earning a very vocal response from her. I used my other hand to play with the other nipple, tugging pinching and twisting it as I flicked and bit the one I had in my mouth.

I then stopped playing with her nipple and took one long look at Kinana before I placed a train of kisses down her body, starting at her lips, her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach and then I placed one delicate kiss on her pussy

I grinned as I saw Kinana squirmed.

"Master please take me already," Kinana begged in a slightly slutty way.

Kinana's eyes widened as she saw got a better look at my cock. She gulped as I lined myself up with her entrance.

"Please be gentle Master," Kinana said as she braced herself, feeling my cock push against her hymen,

I gave her one lingering kiss as I sheathed myself inside her, destroying her hymen in the process.

Agonising pain shot through Kinana, and had she not been kissing me she would have screamed as she felt my dick stretch her insides to the limit.

Kinana had to take a minute to adjust to my dick before giving me the okay to continue.

Kinana let loose a flood of screams and moans as I thrust in and out, each thrust seemed to push all the air out of her lungs so she couldn't moan for long before it would turn into a gasp of air.

Then I pulled out, making Kinana pout until she felt my hands grip her waist and turn her on her side, her leg propped up over my shoulder as I pushed back inside her again. Kinana moaned at each and every thrust.

"Cumming! Master I'm cumming!" She shouted as I thrust into her again and she bawled her lungs out as she came.

She panted as she locked eyes with me

"Think you can keep going for a bit longer?" I asked as I shared a passionate kiss with her.

"Anything for you master," Kinana said.

I smiled as I kissed her again before I rolled her over again, this time she was on all fours as I knelt behind her. I decided to give her a pleasant surprise as my hand caressed her buttocks, before giving them a sharp slap! Kinana squealed as the pain passed through her. I rubbed my hands along her soft, doughy buttocks before giving them another slap. Again Kinana squealed before I lined my dick up with her back entrance, deciding to change things up again, I pushed my cock against her back entrance and noticed that Kinana looked at me and gave a warm smile. I gave her a lingering kiss as I began to penetrate her ass. With one final push, I got all of my cock inside her ass.

Several minutes passed as I fucked her ass harder and harder, until my thrusts began to become short and erratic.

"Master," Kinana moaned as she felt her climax nearing.

"I'm gonna cum!" She squealed as I gave her one last smack on the ass as I grunted

"Kinana!"

And the two of us came. My cum spilled into her ass as I came.

 **Break**

I was currently in my room with Tiamat, Clair, Cynthia,Flannery, Samus, and Isuzu. They were naked and their pussies were wet.

I went to Tiamat first and kissed her.

"Alright girls I want make this fast and pleasurable," I said before having them split into two pleasure towers.

The first pleasure tower consisted of Tiamat, Clair, and Cynthia.

The second one had Flannery, Isuzu, and Samus.

I slowly thrusted into Tiamat first and took her virginity and soon the other girls joined her in losing their virginities.

I fucked each of their pussies in turn, alternating randomly. I sometimes fucked them in their tight asses, and that felt just as amazing as their wet pussies.

Finally I came inside of Tiamat and the rest went on Clair and Cynthia's asses which were cleaned off by Flannery, Samus, and Isuzu.

 **Peerage (Please note that all pieces except Xenovia and Ravel are mutated)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ultear Milkovich**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn: Isuzu Sento**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flare up**


	9. Chapter 9: Olympus

**Jack POV**

I was currently in my living room with Yasaka and a beautiful blonde woman that Yasaka had brought in.

"Greetings Red Dragon Emperor I am Athena goddess of wisdom and your fiancé."

"Wait say what!"

I couldn't believe it when Athena announced that she was my fiancé when we just met.

"Well arranged fiancé if you accept Zeus offer," Athena said.

"What offer?"

"To become head of Olympus and to marry me, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Demeter. By becoming head of Olympus you will also be accepting the powers that Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Pan, and Hephaestus left behind for you to absorb and make your own."

"So not so much an offer but more of a gift but why?"

"As you know you are well connected with the Three Factions and a few other mythologies due to women you have in your harem and the connections you have made. Not only that but your accomplishments have been well noted and Zeus felt that is was about time he stepped down and for someone new to take over. Which is why Zeus wants you to become head of Olympus and marry most of the major single goddesses to build better relationships with the other mythologies. By accepting this gift you would gain more women in your harem and more power. The only drawback is that it will make you busier than you were before and you must decide who should become queen of Olympus."

"Queen?"

"Yes there must be a female head and she must be a goddess you are married to and in some way be involved with the Greek mythology."

"Will this affect my arranged marriage with the other goddesses?"

"No regardless of who you chose as the new queen of Olympus you will remained married to them," Athena said.

"Sounds good now which goddesses are becoming my wives?"

"Myself, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Artemis."

"I see."

"So do you accept?"

"You are certainly beautiful and the offer sounds great but I want to meet the other goddess first."

"Thank you and I would be more than happy to take you on a tour to Olympus and to introduce you to your other fiancées and gods of Olympus."

I then turned to Yasaka and kissed her.

"Yasaka you're in charge while I'm gone."

"As you wish my king."

"Athena I'm ready to go see Olympus."

Athena nodded her head and created a magic circle which we stepped in and soon we were off to Olympus.

 **Break**

When me and Athena arrived at Olympus I was simply amazed by its appearance. There was white marble was everywhere, it was also bright and had an aura of vibrancy.

Then three goddesses arrived wearing white tunics and approached me.

The first one that arrived had long blond hair like the color of ripe wheat.

The second one had slightly curly auburn hair much like the third goddess who was close to my age the only other difference being her's wasn't curly and was in a pony tail.

Then another god appeared with her. He had black curly hair with a serious look. He had a rare orange eyes and appeared to wear those typical greek clothing, chiton.

"Red Dragon Emperor these are your other fiancées Demeter, Aphrodite, Artemis, and Apollo."

"Greetings Red Dragon Emperor," Demeter said.

"Well hello handsome I really hope you accept Zeus offer of becoming the king of Olympus," Aphrodite seductively said while having one of her fingers trail down my chest.

"So you're the guy who might be marrying us and become our king," Artemis said surprisingly somewhat cold.

"Yes that's me," I said not sure what else to say.

"I hope my father knew what he was doing when he decided to offer you becoming our king and marrying my sisters Artemis and Athena. Along with Aphrodite. Although if you do become our king feel free to call Artemis by her nickname Arty," Apollo said.

"Hmm well I have some hunting to do see you. Come on brother," Artemis said before leaving.

"Fine," Apollo groaned before leaving as well.

"You will have to excuse Artemis she has mixed feelings about men," Athena said.

"I see," I replied back.

"Well now that they're gone maybe we can all have some fun before the tour," Aphrodite seductive said.

"Aphrodite I have told you before I don't plan on losing my virginity on my wedding night like Artemis but I'm not ready to lose it now," Athena sternly said.

"Fine party popper," Aphrodite pouted.

"We can have fun after the tour without Athena if Demeter is up for it," I said.

"I would love to my lord," Demeter said.

"He isn't our lord yet he still has to accept the powers that Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Pan, and Hephaestus left behind," Athena said.

"I'm glad that my ex husband and ex boyfriend Ares are gone now they weren't really good at pleasing me I hope our new lord will be different," Aphrodite said.

"Yes and I'm glad Hades is gone serves him right for forcing my daughter to marry him. However even know he has made things worse by dragging her along with him," Demeter said with a tone of resentment.

"Poseidon's wife, Amphitrite and Zeus wife Hera along with his son Hercules also chose to go as well so you can't completely blame him," Athena pointed out.

"I suppose you're right," Demeter said.

"Now then it's time to show our new lord around and then grant him his new powers," Athena said.

 **Break**

During the tour I had met with the remaining major gods of Olympus. Most of them were kind towards me and pledged their loyalty towards me if I become their king.

Anyway at the moment I was in the throne room with Athena, Aphrodite, and Demeter.

We walked past the throne room which had 12 seats including the throne and soon we stopped behind the the throne which was noticeably bigger than the other thrones.

Athena then hit a hidden button and a secret staircase was revealed which we went down.

Once we got down there I discovered there were five large glass tubes which had different symbols and different color energy.

Those symbols were a lightning bolt, a trident, a skull, a tree, a hammer forging something on a anvil.

I noticed in front of the glass tube with the lightning bolt there was a circle.

"If you step on the circle we can begin transferring their power to you," Athena said.

"This isn't going to hurt me is it?"

"You might feel a bit uncomfortable but that should be all. The power you see in the glass tubes are only a small fraction of their powers. Once they are yours they will increase in power until you have reached your limit," Athena said.

"I see," I replied as I stepped onto the circle and a tube came over me.

I noticed that suction like devices attached themselves to the top of the tubes with the symbols and my tube together.

Then from the suction devices the power was absorbed and was being released into my tube. A bright light surrounded my body and within a few moments it was gone.

The tube then lifted itself up and I walked towards Athena.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel powerful than before," I replied back.

"Not only should you feel more powerful but you now have better access to their domains. For instance regular water you can control and use to heal your injuries," Athena explained.

I then felt someone put their arms around me. I looked up to see it was Aphrodite who then briefly kissed me.

"Now that you have officially accepted Zeus's offer on becoming our king and mine, Athena, Demeter, and Artemis future husband why don't we have some fun," Aphrodite suggested.

"I would love to," I replied before kissing Aphrodite and then Demeter making her giggle.

"I'll leave you three alone and one more thing. After you have had your fun there is someone who wants to see you my lord for awhile," Athena said.

"Who?"

"Her name is Cortana."

"Alright when I'm done take me to go see her and one more thing you, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Artemis don't always have to call me your lord you can just call me Jack."

"Very well then I shall take my leave," Athena said as she teleported away.

"Let's take this somewhere else," Aphrodite said as she created a magic circle and teleport me, Demeter, and herself away.

 **Break**

I was currently in Aphrodite room in her place with Aphrodite and Demeter the two goddess were nude much to my surprise and enjoyment.

The room had a few status and a large king sized bed. The room also had hearts painted on the wall which only emphasized that Aphrodite was indeed the goddess of love.

While me and Demeter started making out I felt her hands go to my head, trying to pull me closer. I moved my hands around her waist and pulled her closer. We stayed like this kissing until I felt and heard Demeter moan. I pulled back a little to see Aphrodite using her fingers and moving them in and out of Demeter's ass. I smirked and went back to kissing Demeter but I moved my hands. Using one hand, I massaged one of Demeter's breasts and using the other, I started to rub her pussy. She moaned again, which just turned me on more. I started to rub her harder and then I moved my other hand to her back and moved her over to my bed. I set her down on my bed and pulled away. I turned to Aphrodite, nodded my head, and stepped back.

Aphrodite stepped forward and spread out Demeter's legs and started to kiss her pussy. I got a nice view of Aphrodite's ass during this and was too horny to step back and do nothing. While Aphrodite was using her tongue to play with Demeter, I stepped forward and slapped Aphrodite's ass. She suddenly stopped when I did that then went back to Demeter's pussy. I shoved my fingers into her ass, causing her to jerk and pause. When I continued to do this, she went back to making Demeter moan.

I then positioned myself and thrust into her ass. Aphrodite let out a moan, and so did Demeter. When I continued to thrust into Aphrodite's ass, both she and Demeter continued to moan since Aphrodite still had her tongue in Demeter's pussy, causing it to go farther and farther into her. I came inside of Aphrodite's ass, causing to jerk and pause again.

I heard Demeter let out a louder-than-usual moan and heard her come. Aphrodite moaned at the juices coming out of Demeter's pussy. I continued to thrust into Aphrodite until I heard her scream and then saw her juices go on the bed. I picked up Aphrodite and set her down next to Demeter to allow them both to rejuvenate as I licked out their pussies.

Their juices were intoxicating and tasted amazing. I then turned to Demeter and started to thrust in and out of her pussy, causing her to continue to moan. I kept increasing the speed I was thrusting until I felt that I was about to come in her. I pounded her some more until I screamed and came inside of her. We both moaned then I laid down beside her. Aphrodite was back up but I just told her to have her fun but me and Demeter needed to sleep. Demeter was simply tired from the sex while I was tired from the powers I had received. I felt her start to ride me as I reached over and squeezed one of Demeter's breasts.

And soon I fell asleep along with Demeter knowing Aphrodite would still continue regardless if we were conscious.

 **Break**

After my time with Aphrodite and Demeter I left Aphrodite's palace and went to Athena's palace which was basically a large library with marble pillars at the door that were attached to the roof.

Once inside I was greeted by a warm smile from Athena. I noticed in her hand appeared some kind of computer chip.

"Greetings Jack this is Cortana."

Suddenly a beautiful nude blue woman who was close to my height. She appeared to be some kind of hologram yet I felt that she wasn't. She had darker, opaque and realistic hair. Her figure was curvaceous, and their was a circuit-pattern mapping over her body.

"As you already I am Cortana an A.I that was created by Lord Hephaestus before he left to take care of the forges which he has given you as a perk of accepting his powers."

"So you can build stuff for me?"

"As long as it is within my abilities since mine are far less than that of Lord Hephaestus. I'm also able to provide tech support and intelligence."

"I see and I take that chip Athena is holding us apart of you."

"Indeed all you need to do is integrate it into your boosted gear so it will be easier to summon me when you need me."

I activated my boosted gear as Athena handed me Cortana's chip. Unlike with Ascalon I had no problem with integrating the chip with my sacred gear.

Cortana then put her hand around my chin and kissed me! I wasn't sure that she could touch anything.

"As you might have guessed by my appearance Lord Hephaestus didn't just create me for just tech support," Cortana teased.

Athena then coughed catching our attention.

"Please don't do anything lewd in here I do like to keep things clean and organized around here," Athena sternly said.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Well then why don't we take this back at your place master," Cortana said.

"Sounds like a plan see you Athena," I said.

"Good bye Jack," Athena said.

Cortana then shrunk and went inside the boosted gear presumably in her chip. I then created a magic circle and left Olympus.

 **Break**

Once I arrived in my room Cortana emerged from my sacred gear and went back to the same height she was at when we first met.

We didn't say anything instead we kissed and while doing so Cortana took of my pants revealing my dick.

Cortana then broke away from the kiss and turned around rubbing my cock between her ass cheeks as we then shared another kiss, roughly deepening it as she ran a hand through my hair.

Soon I thrusted into her pussy which felt weird since Cortana didn't technically have a body but at the same time pleasant.

"Master keep going don't stop," Cortana moaned.

Soon I came inside her and after pulling out I could see my cum inside her.

However I wasn't done yet.

I pressed Cortana against a wall before ramming my cock into her pussy hard which made her smirk

"G-go for it big boy."

The blue woman began moaning as she put her hands behind her head, letting her boobs jiggle as I began sucking her boobs and drooled a bit of liquid on her boobs as my dick twitched inside her

"A-ah Y-you're such an animal master!~" Cortana exclaimed with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"No I'm a devilish dragon god," I stated proudly.

I grunted as I looked up at Cortana, rubbing her boobs with my hand while tongue kissing her and hitting all the way inside her. She moved her hips against mine as she shared a deep kiss with me, drooling blue data liquid as she wrapped her arms around me.

I pulled all the way back before slamming all the way inside, cumming into her which made her cum too, moaning out loudly

"A-ah!" Cortana clawed at my back as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

We then kissed.

"I hope I was good master."

"You were. It's getting late I'm going to sleep," I said after I looked at my digital clock and saw it was eleven o'clock.

"Understood master," Cortana said before returning to my sacred gear.

Soon I passed out.

 **Peerage (Please note that all pieces except Xenovia and Ravel are mutated)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ultear Milkovich**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn: Isuzu Sento**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flare up**

 **Appearances:**

 **Cortana (Halo 4)**

 **Athena (Game of War/Smite)**

 **Artemis ( Percy Jackson)**

 **Demeter (Percy Jackson)**

 **A/N: Please note that their aren't any pictures that I know of showing Aphrodite with auburn hair which is why she isn't listed in appearances**


	10. Chapter 10: The Goddess of Light

**Jack POV**

I was currently at my place in Kyoto when a magic circle in the shape of a cross appeared in front of me.

It was Gabriel.

Upon arriving Gabriel put her arms around me and kissed me.

"So what brings you here?"

"Can't I come over to see my fiancé?"

"What no it's just…"

Suddenly Gabriel started laughing.

"I was only kidding although all jokes aside there is something serious we need to discuss."

"What is it?"

"As you know with Michael gone I have had to act as the center of heaven however with him, Uriel, and Raphael gone the task has not been easy. I looked at some of my father's old scrolls and artifacts and discovered a place called the Palace in the Sky."

"So what do you need me for?"

"I found a scribe that my father attached to it that said when the time was right bring the Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth with a drawing of you."

"Wait I thought God was dead ?!"

"Unfortunately he is but he possessed the ability to see into the future and created a specific magic circle card to take is their."

"So he wants me to find this palace but why?"

"I do not know all it said was to bring you there and that all would be explained there."

"Alright hang on a sec."

I then summoned Ryuuteimaru and wrote a letter that explained to Yasaka where I was going and had him go find her and deliver it to her.

"Alright now we can go."

 **Break**

Me and Gabriel had arrived at the temple. The temple contained many architectural platforms a grassy terrain. More noticeably it was floating in the sky and was covered by a force field.

Then a bunch of beings that appeared similar to angels appeared in front of us.

"Lady Palutena has been expecting your arrival for some time Red Dragon Emperor."

After we were led into a room we discovered a woman with long green hair waiting for us.

"Oh at last we finally met I am Palutena goddess of light daughter of God and Hera."

"Wait Hera as in Zeus wife?!"

"Yes but at the time she was single."

"Is that why your existence was kept a secret?"

"That was one reason however the main reason was to assist my father's heaven when the time came and to help build better ties by marrying you. He apparently had a vision that gave him glances of your accomplishments and that you would help bring peace between the three factions."

"Since your a goddess are you able to fix the system so that angels such as myself can have sex without doing the ceremony or doing it within a special room to avoid falling?"

"Yes that will be one of the first things I do as the new center. Speaking of sex how about you and me do it right now Red Dragon Emperor?"

"Call me Jack and I would love to."

"Let's take this someplace more private. Gabriel if you wish to leave you may."

"I think I will leave I have stuff to do back in heaven and I want everyone ready for your arrival. What how did you know my name?"

"I know all of the names of my father's angels."

"I see," Gabriel said before turning to me and kissed me.

"Have fun darling," Gabriel teased.

"I will," I replied before Gabriel left via a magic circle.

 **Break**

I was currently in Palutena room on her bed naked with Palutena who like me in the nude and ready to have sex.

"I've waited a while for this," Palutena whispered into my ear.

Seeing her neck exposed I decided to get more involved and started to kiss the nap of her neck and shoulder. We continued this way for a minute before I move my left hand to her breast.

As soon as I touched it I got a reaction out of her in the form of a small moan. I continued to play with her breast.

"Jack," Palutena said in between moans.

"Yes?" I asked, already knowing what she wants.

"Suck them."

I smiled at her and nodded. I lowered my head to the same breast I was fondling and latched onto the nipple while the hand I was using went on the underside of it.

I teased her nipple with my tongue and slightly grinding it against my teeth. It got the desired reaction out of her as she moaned even louder and hugged my head. I felt awkward with my other hand not doing anything so I moved it down to her sex and began to tease her clitoris.

"Oh yes Jack, yes."

I continued to do it for a minute before pushing my index and middle finger into her folds. Moving my fingers against the soft feeling walls.

"It's not fair that I'm getting all the pleasure here," Palutena said pushing me away before she kissed her way down my body until she reached my rock hard member.

"Someone's ready," Palutena said before taking it in her mouth and began to suck it, bobbing her head.

"Wow, that's amazing," I sighed, leaning my head back and putting my hands into her hair and stroking it.

She continued to pump it until I wanted to take it further.

"Now for the main course," I said.

Hearing me she removed me from her mouth and positioning herself so my penis was just below her pussy, she was nervous however with it being her first time.

"It'll be fine, how about we do it missionary?"

"I would like that," Palutena agreed.

So we changed position so I was between her legs.

"Ok I'm going to do it now," I said plunging my dick into her.

She stiffened for a moment and tear threatened to form in her eyes, I felt her tightness and it took everything I had not to cum straight away.

"Just tell me when it's of for me to move," I said kissing her on the cheek to calm her down a bit.

After a few minutes she adjusted to my size.

"You can move now," Palutena said.

Taking it slow at first I started to move, her tightness felt amazing. Over the course of the next 5 minutes I steadily picked up the pace until she was moaning it euphoria. It made me happy seeing her happy. After another couple of minutes she was engrossed in her pleasure and she started to fondle her own breasts until I felt her walls clamp down on my penis.

"Oh my, oh my. Jack I'm cumming," Palutena screamed.

It took a lot of strength not to cum from her walls trying to milk my member. I continued to pump while she came down from her high and I couldn't take it anymore and erupted inside her, endless streams went into her womb.

 **Peerage (Please note that all pieces except Xenovia and Ravel are mutated)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ultear Milkovich**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn: Isuzu Sento**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flare up**

 **Poll Announcement: There is currently a poll on who should become the new goddess of War Athena or Aphrodite? Also please note that I will not accept any votes in the review section.**


	11. Chapter 11: The holy knight

**Third Person POV**

Rias was currently walking down a hallway in a prison located in the underworld. The prison held dangerous and powerful prisoners who while they were restrained with magic were still considered a threat which is why their were two guards at each door wielding spears similar in appearance to that of Odin's spear.

Rias was here for one reason only and that was to recruit a prisoner to join her peerage. She had gotten permission to recruit said prisoner to her peerage and if she joined her peerage would be pardoned of all her crimes and set free immediately.

Rias soon arrived at said prisoner's cell which was then opened by the two guards who accompanied her inside.

Rias then stared at the prisoner before looking at the guards.

"Leave us," Rias ordered.

"As you wish Lady Rias if you need us let us know," one of the guards said before leaving the cell with the other guard and closed the cell door.

"Jeanne as you know the countless crimes you committed when you were apart of the Khaos Brigade has given you a life sentence but what if could make it go away?"

"I'm listening," Jeanne said.

"I'm in need of a new knight since Xenovia is now apart of Jack's peerage. In exchange for becoming my knight you will be pardoned of all crimes andset free immediately. However their are some catches to it."

"Such as?"

"You cannot harm me or any that belong to my household. You will also not kill or hurt anyone unless it is out of self defense or I tell you when for example dealing with stray devils."

"That seems reasonable," Jeanne said.

"There is one more thing," Rias said.

"What is it?"

"I have been together with Jack for awhile and you would make a perfect gift for him. So will you become my knight?"

 **Jack POV**

I received a call from Rias to come over to our place in Kuoh. When I arrived there, I found a nude Jeanne on top of Rias on my bed, with a gift tag that says "From Rias to Jack" on it. I tilted my head, wondering what was up. Both were naked already, their navels and breasts touching.

Rias smiled at me from the bed.

"I've made Jeanne my new knight. And she is my gift to you. By the way try to be gentle with her she is a virgin," Rias explained.

Jeanne was a virgin so she blushed at me. However, she was willing.

I nodded and smiled at the two of them.

"This is quite a gift. Thanks a bunch."

I approached the two on the bed, after locking the door behind me. Once I stripped naked, I was ready to receive the gift. I was excited. I rubbed the tip of the phallus against Jeanne's pussy and grabbed her ass.

"Here I go," I said as I thrusted in her.

Jeanne gasped loudly and moaned.

"Ah! N-not so suddenly!"

I thrusted more deeper into the virgin pussy.

"Ungh! Holy shit, this feels amazing!"

"Move faster, please Jack!" She moaned.

"Yes, Jeanne," I said as I picked up the pace, eventually getting a steady, fast rhythm. After that, I inserted inside Rias' wet pussy.

"Oh...FUCK!" I went wild and began to thrust into her with great force.

"Ah~! Ahhh! Don't stop, Jack! You're incredible!" Rias moaned.

I fucked both of them as I was kneeling behind them, fucking a hole at a time. With four pleasure holes to choose, it was crazy good. I came inside each hole at least once, for I banged them like crazy with furious thrusts.

"Oh god!" I alternated between fucking one of the girls holes. I was in heaven, and so were the ladies.

"AH SHIT!'' I enjoyed their hot, wet, tight, and soft pussies and their soft and tight butts.

"Mnh~! Oh! I can't-Unh!-can't think, mind numbing-Ah!-too... good! Ahhhhn!" Rias moaned out loudly.

Jeanne cried with her master.

"HAAAANNNNHHHH!"

This went on for about half an hour. I also slipped my cock in between the two pussies and thrusted that way as well. I took a brief break every once in awhile. I then continued to fuck a random hole and alternated again.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned loudly, "I'm gonna-"

"Good, cum inside us. Do it! Do it now, Jack! Cum inside us!" Rias announced to me, while moaning more.

"Fill up my pussy, Jack! I'm finally r-ready!" Jeanne moaned cutely.

I was thrusting furiously, then felt the tingly feeling in my cock.

"...Here I CUUMMMM!"

I plunged in deep and, one by one, filled both pussies and butts with the desired fluids, using strong and lengthy spurts. "AHHHH!"

Jeanne orgasmed.

"Haaa...Haaah...HAAAA...AAAAAAA~HN!"

She arched backwards strongly and moaned cutely.

Rias orgasmed next.

"HaaaahhhhHHHHHNNNNHHHH!" Rias gasped.

The moans of all three filled the dark room. After I finished having sex the beauties, I relaxed in the bed with them and drifted off into a deep sleep. All of us cuddling together in safety.

 **Peerage ( They are all mutated except Xenovia and Ravel):**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ultear**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Knight : Xenovia**

 **Knight : Erza Scarlet**

 **Pawn : Lavina**

 **Pawn : Le Fay**

 **Pawn : Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn : Samus Aran**

 **Pawn : Isuzu Sento**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flare up**


	12. Chapter 12: The New Satans

**Jack POV**

I was currently in Lilith to meet the new Satans with Yasaka. Ajuka had contacted me and had told me that they wanted to meet me.

Yasaka and I entered a building and we were met by Ajuka who was standing in front of a room. The door was closed.

"Greetings Red Dragon Emperor and Yasaka these are the new Satans," Ajuka said as he opened the door.

Inside was Vali, Grayfia, Sairaorg, Diehauser, and a beautiful young woman who appeared in her twenties with long, wavy, cherry-blossom coloured hair and had two horns protruding from her head.

"Unfortunately the seventh Satan Amon is unable to attend. Anyway I believe the only one in this room you haven't met is Roygun," Ajuka said.

"Hi there cutie," Roygun said seductively.

"I thought Diehauser and Roygun were in serious trouble and not that I'm upset but considering his involvement with the Khaos Brigade why is Vali the new Lucifer," I asked Ajuka.

"Diehauser and Roygun were pardoned however they are unable for some time to join the rating games as Kings. Vali on the other hand is more of a temporary leader until a suitable replacement is found," Ajuka explained.

"Since I'm the only Lucifer left I thought I should help out until said replacement can be found after that I think I'll start a brotherhood of magicians. Anyway I believe your Queen knows mine."

"Really who is it?" Yasaka asked.

"Cao Cao."

Me and Yasaka were surprised by this considering Cao Cao's pride of being human

"I convinced him that if he joined my peerage he would have a chance at facing you in a rating game one day. I even got Heracles to join as my rook for the same reason."

"Speaking of rating games why not have your first rating game against me?" Sairaorg asked.

"Sure."

"Lord Darby now that I am the new Leviathan I will be stepping down as the head maid of the house of Gremory however I will try to find a replacement ," Grayfia informed me.

"I understand and thank you Grayfia however you will not need to worry about finding a replacement. Since you were Sirzechs queen I think it would be make sense for my queen to become the new head maid if she wants to of course," I said.

"I accept my king I shall become your head maid," Yasaka said.

"Excellent I almost forgot Sairaorg but when will the rating game be?"

"Does tomorrow work for you?"

"Yes."

"I can't wait to see you two go at it I'm not sure who I want to see win," Diehauser said.

"I know who I want to see win," Roygun said almost seductively looking at me.

 **Break**

I had just returned from Lilith with Yasaka and we were now in my mansion in Kyoto in the living room. It had gotten late so we were both a bit tired.

"Besides being your queen what else made you decide to make me the new head maid?"

Yasaka asked as she sat on the couch with me.

"You have done a good job taken care of my mansion here and I know you're good at stuff like dealing with money and leading even before you became my queen you were after all the queen of Kyoto. Besides I kinda like the idea of seeing you in a maid outfit."

"You'll be doing more than just seeing," Yasaka teased while using her hand to cup my chin and kissed me.

The kiss lasted for several minutes until we were forced to break apart when we heard the doorbell ring.

I got up from the couch to answer it and to my surprise it was Roygun.

"Hey pretty boy," Roygun said seductively.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I'm bored and lonely and I'm looking for someone who is attractive, younger than me, and knows how to please women. Considering your reputation with women you fit the profile," Roygun explained.

"So you're here for me?"

"Yep."

I then grabbed Roygun pulling her to me and kissed her. She was surprised at first but soon returned the kiss.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you two to get to get together have fun you two," Yasaka teased.

"We will," I said making Roygun smirk.

I then picked up Roygun bridal style making her laugh and then I took her to my room.

Once inside I used dress break which Ultear had taught me in order to have sex with with women a lot quicker on Roygun and soon I was naked as well.

I laid her on my bed and got on top of her. Quickly I thrusted into her pussy while making out with her. After about a few minutes of thrusting I came inside her pussy. I then pulled out and put my covers over us.

"So can I safely assume you're apart of my harem now?"

"Yes," Roygun said before falling asleep.

 **Poll Announcement: There is a new poll on whether or not if I should cancel Jack DxD: Rise of an Empire and I am also redoing the poll for the clones since I wasn't really happy with the amount of votes and I feel they may be overkill and I might not be able to create good chapters with them. Anyway same as last time I will not accept votes in the review section. Also for those wondering it's the story I mentioned where Jack goes to Alagaesia from the Inheritance Cycle and it becomes his empire in the end. By the way reason why I am considering canceling the story is pretty much the same reason for the clones.**

 **Peerage (Please note that all pieces except Xenovia and Ravel are mutated)  
**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ultear Milkovich**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn: Isuzu Sento**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flare up**


	13. Chapter 13: Dragon vs Lion Part 1

**Jack POV**

My peerage and I were at our base discussing a strategy. Both sides had five minutes to strategize. Anyway the bases were a lofty pyramidal structure consisting of a number of successively receding stories and a high-ceilinged chamber at the top. There were a few rooms one of which me and my peerage were in. As for the field itself it was a rain forest which made it difficult to see if an enemy was coming.

Since this was my first rating game and I had only gotten my evil pieces about a few weeks ago it was decided that the match would be an unofficial rating game just like when Rias and Riser had their rating game and like theirs this match was being watched by a ton of people meaning the match will most likely get a ton of reviews both positive and negative.

The type of rating game was scramble the flag which is a variant of the normal Rating Game where the goal of the game is to collect flags that are scattered around the battlefield. Unlike the rules in the normal Rating Game or Dice Figure Game where victory is achieved by defeating the King, the Scramble Flag Game's victory is determined by the number of flags that are collected during the game. We had fifteen minutes to strategize and prepare ourselves. There was also a time limit of one hour that begins after the fifteen minutes are up.

"The rain forest will make it difficult to find the flags and see anyone coming so we should not only place traps but also since we have the advantage of size use it to our advantage by leaving some members to act as guards. We should also account that some of the members such as Sairoarg's rook Ladora Buné might move by air to steal our flags which makes it all the more important to place traps and choose who stays behind to guard the flags," Ravel said.

"Yasaka take Ultear, Le Fay, Lavina, and Kuroka. I want you five to create traps around the temple and some in the forest," I ordered.

"Understood master, you four come with me," Yasaka said taking Ultear, Le Fay, Lavina, and Kuroka.

"Samus, Mirajane, and Sento you three will act as guards along with Lavina when she returns. Yasaka will also remain behind however that's only until Sairoarg's queen makes an appearance. Ravel as my strategist you will also stay here with me. The rest of you will go out and retrieve flags," I ordered.

"Master if I may I believe I would be better suited with helping the others find flags. I was inspired by your Illegal Move Triaina to create something similar for my sacred gear, War Machine. I believe it will be helpful in retrieving flags and dealing with any opponents that I might stumble upon," Sento said.

"Very well also Kiyome don't take offense to what I'm about to say but you will stay behind as well since you're not exactly a fighter," I said.

"Understood master ," Kiyome replied.

At that moment Yasaka returned with Ultear, Le Fay, Lavina, and Kuroka.

"Master we have done as you asked," Yasaka said.

"Good you are to remain behind until the enemy queen appears and Lavina you will stay behind as a guard with Samus and Mirajane. I will also remain behind along with Ravel and Kiyome," I told them.

"Understood," they replied back.

[This is the announcer the match between Lord Jackson and Lord Sairaorg shall now begin. The one hour countdown to see who can collect the most flags starts now.]

 **A/N: My iPhone has been misbehaving a lot since after I got it updated when I type which is why this and other chapters for all my stories will take longer than normal. I reported the issue to Apple so hopefully it will be fixed in the next update.**

 **Poll Announcement: There are two polls out on whether or not I should cancel Jack DxD: Rise of an Empire and if the clones from Star Wars should become apart of Jack's army.**


	14. Chapter 14: Dragon vs Lion Part 2

**3rd Person POV**

Having collected a flag each, Erza and Xenovia, Jack's two Knights, were making their way back to the temple, which was their master's base.

"Well, that was somewhat easy," Erza said to Xenovia.

"Yeah," Xenovia replied beginning to run,"Let's pick up the pace and get back to base."

"Okay, you need to work on your rhyming," Erza said before starting to run as well. The two of them were quite near to the temple, when suddenly, out of absolutely nowhere, they suddenly seemed to slow down. It was like they'd gotten heavier, all of a sudden.

"Well, looks like I've got a pair of Knights. Lucky me," A voice said before someone stepped out of the shadows.

He was a young man in his late teens to early twenties, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a set of light armour. He was armed with a sword.

"Liban Crocell, Knight of Sairaorg," Xenovia said, drawing her Durandal. Erza drew her sword as well. Liban grinned, and readied his sword.

"Let's go," He said before dashing to meet the pair of them.

He met Xenovia first and the two of them clashed blades, before backing off and clashing again.

Erza watched the two clashing, thinking that she herself would get hurt if she got involved in the fight. This was the two Knight's plan. Have one of them distract someone if they met up with an opponent, and then have the other Knight strike them down.

Xenovia and Liban had clashed again, and Erza saw her chance. Preparing her sword, she ran at Liban, preparing to strike him down.

But, on the spot everything got heavier again and soon both Erza and Xenovia had slowed down.

"My Sacred Gear, Gravity Jail," Liban said, smirking at them.

Taking advantage of the fact that Xenovia was having difficulty in even raising her sword, he ducked her slow swing with ease, and impaled her through the stomach.

[One of Lord Jackson's Knights has retired.]

Erza gritted her teeth, and decided to re-equip. She was enveloped in a bright light, and when it cleared, she was standing in a different outfit.

It was a revealing Japanese/Chinese kimono. It consisted of a short sleeveless tunic decorated with many flower motifs, which had revealing openings on the sides and front, exposing much of Erza's chest. These openings were held closed by a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it, sporting a wide closing ribbon on the back. What also closed the openings of the robe was a lighter and smaller white belt, which was wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Erza's waist on the back and the sides.

On the front, her groin was covered by a long cloth hanging down from her tunic, while the back was circled by another one, almost reaching down to her knees, and possessed jagged edges. Another cloth also hung down from the sides, held closed by the ribbon on her back. This cloth had a yellow border and was folded to the outside and split into multiple edges at the middle of the cloth, pointing away from Erza's body. Erza's legs was covered by light stockings reaching up to her thighs, and her feet have simple sandals.

"What is that armour?" Liban asked.

"My Robe of Yūen," Erza answered,"It lets me nullify anything that can manipulate gravity, so your Sacred Gear is useless."

And before Liban could do anything else, Erza had taken the bisentō that came with the robe, and stabbed Liban through the stomach with it.

[One of Lord Sairaorg's Knights has retired.]

As Liban disappeared, Erza picked up the flag that Xenovia had dropped when she retired, and the flag that Liban was carrying, and made her way back to the temple alone.

 **Break**

After Erza had given Jack the flags she left to go find more. After she left Jack put them in a pile in one of the rooms in the temple where the other flags that his peerage, minus the members that were acting as guards, had collected.

At that moment Samus walked in.

"Master we just spotted Sairaorg's Rook, Ladora Buné, flying this way. The traps that were set up should slow him down but not for long with your permission I would like to use Ascalon to take care of him," Samus said.

"Granted all though I never took as someone who is skilled with a sword," Jack replied as he summoned Ascalon.

"There is already a holy demonic version of ascalon and another version is coming out in a few months that creates lightning of the same attributes of the sword. I plan on using it to finally settle a score with a dragon that I have a history with," Samus replied as she kissed Jack before she grabbed ascalon and left.

 **A/N: This chapter was co-written by The Autistic Anime-Gamer Guy**

 **Poll Announcement: There is a poll on who should become queen of Jack's empire Rias or Yasaka. I will not accept any votes in the review section.**


	15. Chapter 15: Dragon vs Lion part 3

**Third Person POV**

Erza had just returned to the temple with more flags after Ultear, Le Fay, and Kuroka had left to find more flags after giving me the flags they managed to find.

"Good job Erza," Jack said as he took the flags from her.

"Thanks master," Erza replied.

At that moment Jack felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around to see Yasaka.

"Hey, Jack?" Yasaka asked, "You might want to see this."

"Hmm?" Jack looked up, "What's going on?"

Yasaka then showed him that a lot of the flags around the forest were being sucked up, out of the ground and into the sky.

"What do you-" Erza asked.

"Power of Hole," Jack cut in, "Sairaorg's Queen, Kushia Abaddon. That's her power."

"What do we do, then?" Yasaka asked.

"We do nothing," Jack replied,"You on the other hand Yasaka, go and deal with Kushia."

"Right," Yasaka replied, standing up and leaving.

 **Break**

Yasaka, her Devil wings outstretched, flew towards the location of Sairaorg's Queen.

"Kushia Abbadon." Yasaka acknowledged, stopping in front of her.

"Yasaka" Kushia replied, also stopping.

"You've gotten a lot stronger," Yasaka said looking at Kushia carefully.

"Thanks," Kushia- replied. "I've been training. Though I doubt I'd be able to defeat the former ruler of Kyoto."

"Of course you won't. But you can still try," Yasaka said.

"I can," Kushia replied, readying herself for the onslaught of attacks that were to come.

Except they didn't come to the front.

Yasaka just teleported behind Kushia, quiet as a fox and let loose with all the fox-fire she could muster.

The fire got Kushia head-on, and it was only due to her getting a regular magic-circle up just in time that she didn't retire.

"Cheating bi-" was all she managed to get out, before Yasaka teleported behind her, and used the same tactic as she did seconds before.

"All's fair in love and war," She said, "And I guess you were right."

Soon Kushia was enveloped in a blue light and retired.

 **Break**

 **Jack POV**

After Yasaka had returned it was announced that one of Sairaorg's Rooks was defeated and I knew it was Samus. Sure enough my suspicions was confirmed a few minutes later when Samus returned.

"Mission accomplished master," Samus said as she returned Ascalon to me.

"Good job thanks to you that one more of Sairaorg's servants we don't have to worry about," I replied.

"But defeating all of Sairaorg's servants including himself won't win us this game. Considering the amount of flags his queen got before I defeated her I would say our chances of winning are slim now," Yasaka said.

"Agreed we should raid there base to-" I was unable to finish my sentence because at that moment Sairaorg arrived wearing his balance breaker.

Mirajane flew at him in her Satan Soul form and managed to force him to block her punches until he saw an opening and uppercut her.

[One of Lord Jackson's Rooks has retired.]

Lavina then summoned her balance breaker, Absolute Demise, and had it try to freeze Sairoarg but he dodge the attack which froze most of the field and launched himself at the ice doll and destroyed it with one punch and soon he punched Lavina.

[One of Lord Jackson's Pawns has retired.]

Isuzu then activated her balance breaker but before attacking did something I didn't realize she could do.

"I was inspired by master to create my own version of Illegal Move Triaina. Now face my Warmachine Rook," Isuzu said before her armor got bigger however the weapon mounted on her shoulder disappeared. Her armor when the transformation was completed sorta resembled igor.

Isuzu then charged at Sairaorg and punched him however he ducked and then punched her in the center of the armor and was launched into a part of the temple's wall.

[One of Lord Jackson's Pawns has retired]

Samus then activated her balance breaker better known as the Power Suit. She then activated her power beam and shot at Sairaorg but it did nothing. Sairaorg then uppercut her just like he had with Mirajane except this time he sent her about twenty feet in the air. Sairaorg then flew up and punched her again sending her crashing quickly on the temple floor.

[One of Lord Jackson's Pawns has retired.]

Yasaka was about to attack next but I put my arm in front of her.

"I would prefer if this next battle was between us kings," I said as I activated Cardinal Crimson.

"You have definitely become stronger and you can even activate your Cardinal Crimson without saying the chant. However you're not the only one who has become stronger," Sairaorg said.

 **Peerage ( Please note that they all have mutated pieces except for Xenovia and Ravel)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Bishop: Ultear**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Isuzu Sento**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flare up**


	16. Chapter 16: Dragon King vs Lion King

**Jack POV**

I continue to exchange blows with Sairaorg. Sometimes he would get a hit on me but I would quickly retaliate with a stronger punch. He was definitely stronger than the last time we fought but so was I.

"Hey Sairaorg you may have gotten stronger but so have I," I told him.

"Indeed I think it's about time I reveal my new power," Sairaorg replied.

Responding to its master's call, the eyes of the lion on his chest unleashed a dazzling light. His touki increased again, and it filled the entire space. Sairaorg recited the chant of power—. 

"This body, this soul, even if it falls into an endless ravine!" 

[My Lord and I, we will exhaust this body and this soul to rise up the endless royal road!] 

"Raze, triumph, play, and shine!" 

[—This is the body of a Demonic Beast!] 

"—Lodged on top of my fist, is the glorious imperial authority!" 

His touki whipped up an intense cyclone.

"—Dance!" 

[—Dance!] 

"[—Bloom!]" 

While enveloped in touki, Sairaorg's body inflated even further. 

"[—Breakdown The Beast, Climb Over!]"

With that final breath, it burst open! Standing there was a majestic being, the armour of a highly aggressive lion. It was a new armour with a dual-toned gold and purple appearance. The gold armour was accompanied by a purple touki that enveloped Sairaorg. The magnitude of its density was immense.

Sairaorg had released the power that was sealed within the Longinus. It was a form that only a Sacred Gear with a sealed legendary demonic beast could have…but it was also accompanied by a great risk. Like the liberation of the Sacred Gears which the Two Heavenly Dragons were sealed in — Juggernaut Drive, the user's life would be consumed after activating it. Moreover, the effects had already arisen as Sairaorg spat out blood from his mouth. 

"—Regulus Rey Leather Rex Imperial Purpure Beast of Supremacy. This is the incarnation of my destruction which has been pushed to the limits. With my life force as a source, it provides a temporary outburst of power…well, although this is a fist which doesn't possess the power of 'destruction', I will gift you the power of the Bael's 'destruction' just like I did Beedeze!"

"So this the power I heard rumors about. No matter I have a completely new power. An upgraded form of Diablos Dragon that I have been meaning to try out," I said.

The gems on my armor started to glow and the armor seemed to not only merge with me but also make me more like a dragon. I soon started to get bigger and that when a bright crimson light surrounded me which caused me to close my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I was a fifteen meter tall dragon with crimson scales. Standing on my legs was a bit awkward so I was forced to go on all fours.

"So this your new power it's fitting that your new form would be that off a dragon," Sairaorg said.

"Thanks," I replied.

At that moment Sairaorg rushed at me. I quickly punched him which he counter with his own punch. Our first meet and at first Sairaorg didn't move but a few seconds later he was launched back.

 **[Hey partner just because you don't see the infinity blasters doesn't mean you don't have them. In fact you have an upgraded form thanks to me. I upgraded them by using your power of this new form and combining the infinity blasters with the crimson blasters and longinus smasher. I call them mega infinity blasters I would suggest using them to finish this fight.]**

Deciding to take Ddraig's suggestion I summon the mega infinity cannons which were two large cannons that suddenly appeared attached to my back and stretched passed my head.

I then unleashed a black and crimson aura with swirls of a green aura around the blast from the blasters that hit Sairaorg.

[Lord Sairaorg's pawn has retired]

I noticed that Sairaorg was injured and that it was only going to be a matter of time before he retired die to his injuries.

"I figured this would be how the fight between us would go down. You would definitely have won in a regular rating game. Unfortunately for you this isn't a normal rating game. Thanks to my queen my peerage and I have plenty of flags so I came here simply to take out who I can and to act as a distraction so you wouldn't even think about raiding my base for flags and to waste what time I could," Sairaorg smirked before he retired.

I grinded my teeth in frustration but at the same time I couldn't help but admit he did play the game pretty well. I then recalled that Azazel once mentioned something to Rias about how Kings should have a balance of both strength and mind.

[The time limit is now over. The winner is Lord Sairaorg.]


	17. Chapter 17: The Vampire Maid

**Jack POV**

After the rating game was over my peerage and I were treated for injuries and then teleported home.

Right now we had just finished watching the news about the rating game against Sairaorg. Some critics were criticizing us for using more brawn than brain which I agreed. Others critics said it wasn't bad for being our first rating game even though we had lost. There were so those who said it was bad and that they expected me to win given my reputation and history.

Shiva himself was interviewed and had mentioned that my new form easily gave me a spot as one of the ten strongest beings.

Most of my harem along with my familiars were with me since we had watch some of the news reports together. The only familiars I had that weren't with me were Aquarius, Virgo, and Ryuuteimaru.

Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Artemis weren't here since they had some business to take care of on Olympus however they all contacted me and told me that it was a good game and that they were impressed by my new form. Palutena, Gabriel, and Irina also contacted me from heaven saying the same thing.

Cortana was helping Ravel at the moment by analyzing all the news reports and reviews to see if we hopefully had more positive reviews than negative reviews. They were in Ravel's room and said they would come down later once they were done.

Amaterasu had gone upstairs to pick out her room on the fifth floor since Kinana took the last room on the fourth floor which meant Amaterasu would most likely take the last room on the fifth floor which was were Tiamat, Cynthia, Clair, and Flannery's room were located. For some reason Isuzu and Samus decided to have their rooms be on the sixth floor. Amaterasu was probably now sorting her stuff out in her new room. After the rating game she decided to move in much to my surprise and joy.

The only members of my harem that weren't living in my houses were Reya, Tsubusa, and Roygun.

"Even though you lost it wasn't bad for your first rating game Jack and you can use the experience to improve yourself and your peerage," Rias said who was on sitting next to me on my left side.

"Next time I'll try to balance my brain with my strength," I said.

"I only wish I could have been there to help you my lord," Bova winned.

Like his father Bova didn't have a human form and instead had a miniature dragon form that he could use so it was kind of entertaining to see him whine about him not being able to help me.

"There are restrictions on using familiars in rating games so I wouldn't be winning," Tiamat told Bova.

Suddenly Cortana appeared in the middle of the living room.

"I have finished analyzing news reports and the reviews with Ravel and it would appear that you have a decent amount of good reviews," Cortana said as Ravel walked into the living room.

"Yes but there would be more good reviews if I had thought about raiding the enemy base but I didn't and because of that we lost," Ravel said sadly.

"Don't worry about Ravel everyone makes mistakes and this was our first rating we'll do better next time," I said.

I then walked up to Ravel and kissed her before she could say anything. When I broke from the kiss Ravel smiled at me.

"I hate to break up this moment master but it would appear that someone is at the door," Cortana said.

After I got Cortana I had her not only provide tech support but also had her monitor security cameras that I designed using the powers I got from Hephaestus to see any being even if said being turned invisible the cameras would see that being.

"Mira go see who it is," I ordered.

"Yes master," Mirajane said as she got up.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared next to my ear.

"Hey Jack I saw your rating game it was pretty impressive when you get all your servants let's have a rating game," Riser said from the magic circle.

"Sure," I replied.

"Who was that?" Yasaka asked.

"It's was just Riser being Riser," I said.

About a minute later Mirajane soon came back and with her was Elmenhilde which took me by surprise.

"Good evening, everyone. I saw the game. Anyway there is something I'd like to request. Lord Jackson Darby will you please make me your servant. I'm skilled at fighting and I can help out you mananger with paperwork along with doing all sort of choirs. If you won't accept me as a servant then please let me join your harem," Elmenhilde said.

I was taken back by this at first for a few seconds but I quickly regained my composure.

"By servant do you mean you want to join my peerage?"

"No Lord Darby I simply wish to be your maid and assistant," Elmenhilde replied.

"I'm surprised that a vampire such as yourself would want to become Jack's maid," Rias said.

"When I found out most of my friends had betrayed me I was devastated so I want to start a new life. However I do not wish to join your peerage I want to serve you as a vampire," Elmenhilde replied.

"I have no problem with you joining my harem or with you not joining my peerage. Now as for the part about you being my maid and doing paperwork I think it would be best if you received some training from Yasaka once she becomes the new head maid and Ravel since she is my manager," I told her.

"Very well then," Elmenhilde replied with a bow.

"I look forward to training you into being a maid once I become the new head maid," Yasaka told her.

"I also look forward to seeing how well you do handling paperwork it would be nice to lessen the workload a bit," Ravel said.

"Thank you," Elmenhilde said.

"I can also help you Ravel I'm good with handling paperwork and managing money," Isuzu said.

"Really that would be great Isuzu," Ravel said.

"Now Elmenhilde when I get a new harem member I like to take that members virginity as soon as possible. So are you ready to lose your virginity?"

Elmenhilde blushed and nodded her head yes. I then grabbed her and picked her up bridal style.

Rias then walked over to us and kissed me.

"You sure are a ladies man Jack. Elmenhilde you won't regret joining Jack's harem he knows how to treat and please women," Rias said as she ran her hand through Elemenhilde's hair.

"Thanks Rias I actually dreamt of this day where Jack would take me," Elmenhilde said dreamily.

"Well your dream about to come true and it's going to be better than you imagined. Now Jack go to your room and prove me right," Rias said before she kissed me.

 **Break**

 **Jack's Room**

I quickly got me and Elmenhilde undressed and got ontop of her on the bed, as we began kissing deeply. I then inserted inside her pussy, taking her virginity for myself. I began pumping my cock into Elmenhilde's womanhood in a missionary position, while spreading her legs apart.

"Ahhhh," Elmenhilde moaned in pleasure.

Soon we both came and I pulled out of her. I thought she was done at first since this was her first time but I was quickly proven wrong.

She grabbed my dick and soon started sucking me off. The soft inside of her cheeks hugged my cock tightly as she pumped her head up and down on your shaft, creating wet slurping noises with her mouth.

I started thrusting my hips forward into her mouth. By now, her chin was hitting my balls each time she goes down on me, and her gag reflex was causing her throat to squeeze my dick nice and hard. I started to feel another orgasm swell up inside of me. She seemed to notice this as well because at that same moment, she started sucking on my cock even harder than before.

I then grabbed Elmenhilde's head with both my hands. She moaned as her mouth was quickly overflown with my cum, some of it already squirting out past her lips and trickling down her cheek.

"It's delicious," Elmenhilde said as she licked some of the cum that she didn't swallow.

Elmenhilde got off of me and leaned forward pointing her ass in the air. I smiled as I got behind her and grabbed her butt. I slowly pushed my cock into her pussy. Suddenly I quickly rammed her pussy causing her eyes to widen.

Elmenhilde moaned as I began ramming into her full force as I can feel her pussy already start to tighten as I increases my speed.

"I'm your slave master, more! Faster master, go faster!", Elmenhilde yelled as I leaned into her as I thrusted into her pussy.

"I'm... Gonna cum!" I yelled as I griped her as I began ramming into her harder causing Elmenhilde to scream in pleasure as well as we both came.

"Rias was right that was way better than I thought it would be," Elmenhilde said before falling asleep.

 **Peerage ( they are all mutated pieces except for Xenovia and Ravel)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Straus**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Bishop: Ultear**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flare-up**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn : Isuzu Sento**

 **Familars: Ryuuteimaru, Tiamat, Clair (Pokemon), Flannery (Pokemon), Cynthia (Pokemon), Cynder (The Spyro game series),Saphira (Inheritance Cycle),Virgo (fairy tail),Aquarius (Fairy tail), Kinanna (fairy tail), Cortana (halo 4), Bova Tannin, and possibly the spectre dragon.**

 **Harem: his peerage, his female familiars, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Rosseweisse, Asia, Jeanne, Reya, Tubusa Yura, Irina, Gabriel , Elmenhide, Roygun Belphegor, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Demeter, Amaterasu, Palutena, Sylphy, and Katsumi**


	18. Chapter 18: Revelations Part 1

**Jack's POV**

I was currently in my room when Sento came in with a blonde girl.

"Master this my familiar Sylphy," Sento said.

"Hi," Sylphy said.

"Hello what can I do for you?"

"Mistress Sento Isuzu has told me about you and how you please her and all the other women in your harem so I was wondering would you let me join?"

"Sure the more the better," I said as I got up and kissed her.

I then heard the door close and saw that Sento had not only locked but that she was undressing.

"I hope you don't mind me joining," Sento said after taking off all her clothes.

"Like I said the more the better," I replied before kissing her.

I then pushed Sento and Sylphy on my bed and lined up my dick with Sento's pussy. I then started to tease her entrance while fingering Sylphy making her moan.

"Master please put in already," Sento shouted.

"As you wish but first tell me and Sylphy what a loyal servant and concubine you are," I replied.

"My body has been yours since I joined your peerage and harem. I can only get pleasure from you," Sento moaned.

"Good girl," I replied and I started thrusting into her pussy.

After a few minutes of thrusting I came inside Sento's pussy and pulled out. After pulling out I lined my dick with Sylphy's pussy.

"You ready?"

"Yes," Sylphy moaned.

A few seconds after she replied I quickly started thrusting into her pussy quickly taking her virginity.

"So good," Sylphy moaned.

A few minutes later I came inside her pussy. I then laid between Sento and Sylphy.

"So are you happy that you joined my harem?"

Sylphy then kissed me.

"Yes," Sylphy replied before kissing me again.

At that moment someone started knocking on my door.

I then got up to answer it and found it was Yasaka.

"I hope I didn't ruin your fun," Yasaka said.

"Nope I just finished what is it?"

"Vali contacted me he says that he, Ajuka and Grayfia want to meet with you right away," Yasaka said.

 **Break**

I was in the same building in Lilith were I had first meet most of the new satans. With me was Yasaka, Saphira, and Tiamat. Yasaka came with me since she was my queen and felt it was her duty to be my side since I was her King which I agreed with. Saphira and Tiamat were in their human forms and came here to not only act as my bodyguards but to also confront Vali.

Before Saphira hatched from her egg Vali killed Saphira's parents when they refused to become his familiars. During the fight Saphira's egg landed in a river which washed her away from Tiamat. Because of this Saphira thought Tiamat's clan had abandoned her and thus resented her. In reality Tiamat had searched for her but after a while gave up the search. It was only when Tannin had told her the truth before he first trained us when I came back to the underworld that she started to no longer resented Tiamat or her clan.

We entered the same room as last time and naturally Vali, Grayfia, and Ajuka were waiting for us.

Before I could say anything Saphira approached Vali.

"You killed my parents if you weren't on good terms with my master or the new lucifer I would kill you," Saphira angrily told Vali.

"Saphira!" Me and Yasaka exclaimed.

"Saphira and I want compensation for what you did although not in blood as Saphira suggested," Tiamat said.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't know what you are referring to," Vali said.

"Why you…"

"Hang on Saphira his scent and aura is different from when he attacked and killed your parents. While I was a good distance away I could catch his scent and feel his aura it's completely different," Tiamat said while keeping her left arm in front of Saphira to stop her from doing anything rash.

"You know Grayfia's brother had a knockoff of my sacred gear. Considering what Tiamat said and the fact Vali didn't recall Saphira's parents could it be possible that someone has a knockoff of Vali's sacred gear?"

"I have to agree with Jack I believe that someone else did kill Saphira's parents. How that person created an artificial version of Vali's sacred gear, his motives , and his identity are unknown. But we will find this fake white dragon emperor," Ajuka said.

"I agree I'm personally offended that someone would tarnish my sacred gear by creating a knock off. I understand how you and Ddraig felt about Euclid Jack," Vali said.

"Finding this fake white dragon emperor won't be easy there isn't much evidence that gives us any clues as to where we can find him or his identity," Grayfia said.

"We can at least try. I hope that good enough for you Tiamat and Saphira as well," Vali said.

"It is," Tiamat and Saphira responded.

"Now that's settled why did you summon me?"

"About three years ago the three factions detected strange energy signals in Jasper, Nevada. There was some speculation as to what it could be but for various reasons it was never investigated. After you became a devil it was assumed you might have somehow been creating those energy signals but we have recently detected them again and since you're no longer living there it can't be you," Ajuka said.

"So how do I play apart in this?"

"We want you to investigate it and see if whatever is creating those energy signals is friend or foe," Ajuka said.

"Me!? With all due respect I would be away from my harem and that's something I'm just not okay with. Besides I'm not an investigator," I said.

"I thought you might say that which is why I decided to kill two birds with stones," Ajuka said causing me to get a bit confused.

Ajuka then used a large screen to display an image.

"Yo, Jack. Is it spring on your side now? The battle over here is in full swing," Azazel said from the screen.

I was surprised to see him.

"Azazel what's going on in there?"

I was so excited that I grabbed the screen as I shouted!

"It's nothing surprising, this is simply a form of communication between the isolation barrier," Azazel said as he threw a spear of light out towards somewhere.

"Something like this is actually possible!?"

I thought that as soon as they went in there that I would never be able to see nor speak to them again, so this information shocked me!

"Of course. We can contact each other regularly; if we couldn't communicate about the situation of the battle over here, I wouldn't be able to speak to you either, right? Also, if supplies aren't sent over to us, we won't be able to fight a protracted battle," Azazel said

Thinking carefully about it, it made sense Azazel went into the barrier because he had made these kinds of preparations. I just didn't expect that the isolation barrier was so well prepared for.

"The only things that cannot exit from the inside are Sirzechs and the others, as well as Trihexa. The exchange of information and transfer of goods are all possible. This matter is currently confidential, and only a few people are aware of it. Those few people are those in this room and the other leaders of the three factions," Ajuka explained.

"Using the information on Trihexa that we have obtained, it's possible that you guys might be able to develop relevant countermeasures, or approaches, right? If that's possible, perhaps this can be over in less than ten thousand years," Azazel said.

"Ah! What! Who are you talking with? Could it possibly be Sona!?"

I heard a very familiar, cheery voice! Serafall Leviathan appeared on the display! She doesn't appear to have changed very much.

"No, it's Jack. It looks like things over there have settled down a bit, so I'm assuming that's why we can get in touch with you."

Serafall seemed to cry after she heard that.

"Uuh, I really want to talk to Sona soon! I'm going to collapse because of my Sona deficiency!"

"Fufufu, Serafall. Sona can't find out about the way we communicate. Didn't we all decide that only Jack alone would know about this right now with the exception of future of the three factions?"

And then came a nostalgic voice that I had missed It was Sirzechs! Though, he was currently in his destruction form, rather than his usual red haired appearance.

"Sirzechs!?"

"Hey, Jack. Have you been well? You collapsed when we parted, so I was worried about you," Sirzechs said.

"I'm doing well! Perfectly healthy! I thought that I would never see you all again in my lifetime and that I wouldn't be able to speak to you again…!"

"Although we may not be able to see each other face to face, we can at least talk to each other occasionally like this," Azazel said.

"Former Governor Azazel, Sirzechs, let us speak about the earlier topic," Ajuka said changing the subject.

"Hmm, having to fight while talking is just a bit difficult, so I'll make it brief. Jack, before we headed in here, there was a discussion between the VIPs of the Three Factions. Accurately speaking, it was before you rushed off to Agreas to save your mom that this matter was already decided on," Azazel said.

"I will be establishing a secret intelligence bureau. Using an example from the human world, it would be similar to the American CIA, or the English MI6," Ajuka said.

"I hope that you can join it as an intelligence officer. From here on, there will be more and more people who act in order to take control of the world. It is necessary to protect the future, so it is necessary to remove evil while it is still being immature, which is why I hope that you'll be able to join," Sirzechs said.

"This is a request not only from Sirzechs, but also from me," Azazel said with a serious tone.

"In the future, there will be more and more cases that will need to be dealt with secretly. That's why an organisation like this is necessary," Ajuka said.

"We plan to name the organisation EXE," Sirzechs said.

"You originally belonged to the anti-terrorist team DxD, and you also possess the flesh of DxD Great Red, and at the same time you are also called DxD. The next one after 'D' — is 'E', which is in the title of the organisation ExE that you will belong to. Don't you think that this is a fateful choice? The organisation's establishment is planned for two to three years in the future. For now, we need to focus on post-war rehabilitation," Ajuka said.

"I hope that you will be able to stand at the centre of the organisation in the future," Sirzechs said.

"However despite the organization being established in a few years we have a mission for you. Did Ajuka tell you about the energy signals where you used to live with your mom?"

"Yes and I'm not sure if I want to take it. If I take I would probably not be able to take any of my peerage let alone my harem with me. I would miss them," I replied.

"True your harem can't come with you however you can visit them as long as you do it secretly so it doesn't ruin your investigation. You also have your celestial spirits you can always summon to keep you company," Sirzechs said.

"You have a point," I said.

"Hey Jack how many pieces do you have that are unused?"

"I have three pawn pieces Azazel why do you ask?"

"If the energy signal is being caused by a being you might be able to recruit said being into your peerage," Azazel said.

"While you're gone I can finish my training as the new head maid. Which means when you get back I'll be wearing a maid outfit," Yasaka teases.

"I can also use the time to train Saphira personally. I can make her stronger than she already is," Tiamat said

"Alright I'll do it," I said.

"Great you will need this," Ajuka then handed me a ring.

"What this?"

"This was Lancelot's ring it will prevent beings from being able to detect you. I have added some modifications so the ring itself will turn invisible to avoid any unwanted attention and to hide your muscles so people think you're weak," Ajuka explained.

"We have to go soon. Jack it was good seeing you. Grayfia I wish I could have talked with you I miss you," Sirzechs said.

"As do I," Grayfia said before the screen turned off.

 **Peerage (Please note that all pieces except Xenovia and Ravel are mutated)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ultear Milkovich**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn: Isuzu Sento**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flare up**

 **A/N: So I recently watched the dub version of amagi brillant park and I realized that Isuzu Sento is actually Sento Isuzu. For those who might be confused what I'm saying is Sento is her first name not her last name. I currently do not plan on going back in previous chapters to fix this error however I will obviously not be making the same error again in future chapters.**


	19. Chapter 19: Revelations Part 2

**Jack POV**

Alot has happened since I had been ordered to return to Jasper, Nevada to investigate an energy signal. My harem was a bit upset about me being gone for sometime with the exception of Artemis however before I had left I had an orgy with my harem with the exception of Athena and Artemis and I made it clear that sometime after I got back I would marry Akeno, Ravel, Ultear, Yasaka, Xenovia, Asia, Irina, Rossweisse, Kuroka, and Koneko. I was also going to obviously marry the girls that I'm already engaged to such as Rias and Artemis. The first girl I was going to marry would be Rias. Since I couldn't see my harem to avoid arousing any suspicions I would often have sex with Aquarius, Virgo, Cortana, Tiamat, Flannery, Clair, Cynthia, Saphira, Cynder and Kinana. Since they were my familiars I could summon them whenever I want. Although I did it the least with Tiamat and Saphira since Tiamat was training Saphira which I could tell was making her stronger.

Anyway during my time in Jasper I decided to get a job at a restaurant now as KO Burger to pass the time. I was considering quitting due to the harassment from customers when one day I sensed a strange energy from a blue motorcycle. Thanks to the powers Hephaestus had given me which I mastered along with my other powers that the greek gods had given me I was able to quickly realize the motorcycle was alive so I pretended to be unaware that said motorcycle was just a motorcycle.

Sure enough my patience paid off and I discovered the motorcycle was a female cybertronian name Arcee. Apparently the energy signals detected were from the Autobots and the Decepticons. After I reported this to Ajuka I was ordered to pretend to be human to see if the Autobots would be good allies. The only humans who knew who I actually am was General Bryce and Agent Fowler who was informed after the incident with my mom and Airachnid. Along with other government officials I never met that were aware of a secret peace agreement between the three factions and the humans which involved keeping mine and the rest of the DxD team identities a were times where I thought I would have to blow my cover such as when Airachnid abducted my mom and when the Autobots had their final battle aboard the Nemesis. After the battle the bots with the exception of Ratchet returned to Cybertron.

Unfortunately Unicron apparently came back and returned to Cybertron in possession of Megatron's body which he had apparently upgraded. Unicron was defeated and captured by Optimus however he was forced to sacrifice himself so new life would be possible on Cybertron. A few months has passed since but from what I could understand a lot of cybertronians came back and Cybertron has already been successful rebuilt.

Right now I was at Unit E waiting for Arcee to return to Earth. Arcee had send a message about wanting to see me. The ground bridge opened up and soon Arcee came out from it.

"Hey Jack let's go for a drive," Arcee said before she transformed.

"Okay," I replied and got on her.

 **Break**

Arcee and I haven't said anything to each other in awhile and it felt kinda awkward. Right now she was taking me to my mom's new house which Fowler bought for her.

"Hey Jack your mom isn't home yet right?"

"No," I replied.

"Good there is something I want to ask once were in the garage," Arcee said

Soon we arrived and entered the garage. Once we were inside and I closed the garage door Arcee transformed back into her robot from.

"Jack since I've left I can't stop thinking about you whenever I thought of getting a lover I thought if you," Arcee said.

"Arcee I also love you," I replied.

"I was hoping you would say that. Will you be my sparkmate?"

"Yes I think what's a sparkmate?"

"A sparkmate is sorta like the human version of husband and wife except we will be able to sense each other's feelings. Ratchet taught how to form a spark bond with other beings that aren't cybertronian when I asked him," Arcee replied.

"Arcee before we do this you should know that for religious reasons I have a harem are you okay with that?"

"I wasn't expecting you to be that good with the ladies Jack however I'm fine with it cybertronians often have harems to help produce more offspring. Speaking of which you should know that I have two sister Chromia and Flareup. Most female cybertronians share their sparkmate with their sister or in my case sister since they can feel their emotions. We decided during the war that since I'm better at finding a good lover that if I should find a sparkmate they would accept him as their sparkmate. Once we officially become sparkmates they will also become your sparkmates," Arcee said.

"I don't see a problem with that," I replied.

"Great but you should know our personalities are a bit different. My younger sister, Flareup, is more cheerful, playful, and mischievous than I am while my older sister, Chromia, is more strict and serious than I am," Arcee said.

"Don't worry If they're anything like you then I'll love them," I said.

Arcee smiled at me then her chest glow blue. Arcee then placed her right hand on her chest which then turned blue. Arcee then placed her right hand on my chest which also turned blue. Soon the color disappeared from our bodies after several minutes I felt a warm feeling however I soon realized these weren't my feelings but rather Arcee's.

Arcee then kissed me for a few minutes before she ended the kiss.

Then I felt a sense of sadness from her which made me confused.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just this feeling is great and I'm happy we're together it's just I'm going to easily outlive you," Arcee said.

"I wouldn't worry about that," I replied.

"And why is that?"

"Umm…"

"Jack I can sense you're no ordinary human I don't know what it is your hiding but you can tell me when you're ready."

"Thanks it's getting late I'm going to go to bed," I said.

"Alright good night," Arcee replied as I left the garage and went to my room.


	20. Chapter 20: Revelations Part 3

**Third Person POV**

Jack was currently in his room about to go to sleep when suddenly a magic circle appeared next to his ear.

"Jack this is Ajuka I'm sorry to bother you but we have become recently aware of their being three stray devils in your area and since you're the only one in the area who can take them out we want you to take care of them," Ajuka said.

"I understand just tell me what they look like and where I can find them," Jack replied.

Another magic circle appeared this time sending out an envelope. When Jack opened it and read the document from inside he was surprised the stray devils were Vince, Sierra, and Sara who was Sierra's friend. According to the document Vince was a werewolf before he became a devil and Sierra and Sara were succubus.

'I wonder why they didn't recognize me as the Red Dragon Emperor. Although it's possible they may have thought I simply resembled him/me due to the ring,' Jack thought to himself.

"They were last seen at an abandoned factory right outside Jasper, Nevada. I would wish you good luck but I doubt you will need it," Ajuka said before making the magic circle disappear.

Jack then summoned Saphira who was in human form.

"Saphira I'm going to need your assistance in making sure some stray devils don't get away," Jack told her as he created a magic circle.

"Understood," Saphira replied before standing on the magic circle with Jack which teleported both of them away.

Little did Jack and Saphira know was that a certain blue female autobot was watching the entire conversation. She then transformed and rode to the place where she knew Jack would be at.

 **Request: I** **want** **to** **do** **something** **nice for all those who left at least one positive review for one of my stories so I will currently be taking requests. The rules will be on my profile. Also don't make your request in the review section**.


	21. Chapter 21: Revelations Part 4

**Third Person POV**

Jack and Saphira had arrived at the abandoned factory and the two could quickly sense that the stray devils were inside.

"Saphira I want you to take to the air and make sure Vince, Sierra, or Sara escape," Jack ordered.

"As you wish but I do wish you would let me accompany you," Saphira said as she turned into her dragon form.

"I'll be fine now go," Jack ordered.

Saphira then took to the air leaving Jack on the ground. Little did they know Arcee had just arrived and had just saw Saphira flying in the air.

"That must be what Miko called a dragon. I should be careful that it or Jack doesn't see me," Arcee whispered to herself.

Arcee then saw a window near the factory and got close to it so she could see Jack.

Once Jack was inside the factory Vince, Sierra, and Sara revealed themselves.

"Well if it isn't Darby. I'm going to enjoy this," Vince said as he transformed into a werewolf.

Sierra and Sara then revealed that they had longer finger nails, a tail, and their wings were more bat like than an ordinary devil.

"So will I Viney. I'm curious to know do you know who I am?"

"Just some human that resembles a powerful figure in the underworld that I'm going to enjoy ending," Vince snarled.

"I don't just resemble him. I am him," Jack said as he revealed and deactivated his ring that was invisible and concealing his powers and activated his Cardinal Crimson armor.

Arcee could sense Jack's power through their spark bond and was surprised at how powerful he is.

At that moment a brief look of fear crossed Vince's face before being replaced by an angry expression.

Vince then lunged at Jack however he caught his arm and with his other hand punched a hole through Vince's chest which caused him to spit out blood before his lifeless body fell on the ground in a pool of blood.

Sara then try to slash Jack with her nails on her right hand which she had extended but Jack with a quickly dodged the attack and with a quick motion of his right hand severed Sara's right hand.

"Ahh," Sara groaned in pain.

Jack then got up close and used a dragon shot which he used less power on so it wouldn't destroy the building on Sara which caused her body to be disintegrated.

Jack then looked for Sierra and found that she was outside trying to escape by flying away. Jack didn't bother pursuing her because he knew Saphira would get her.

"Ha I guess he still has a crush on me," Sierra said to herself as she looked back at Jack.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Saphira said taking Sierra by surprise as she didn't notice her.

Saphira then hit Sierra with her tail causing her to crash into the ground. Sierra ground in pain and could barely move. Saphira then unleashed a torrent of fire at Sierra reducing her to nothing but ash.

Arcee after witnessing the start devils being killed by Jack and Saphira decided to report this to the rest of Team Prime. Arcee quickly transformed and left.

"Jack I think that alien robot girl you mentioned was watching us," Saphira said.

"Yeah I felt her being surprised through our spark bond I guess I'll have to come clean," Jack said.

"At least your mission will finally be over. By the way what's a spark bond?"

"I'll tell you and the others about it later," Jack replied.

 **A/N: I am currently taking requests for all those who left at least one positive review for any of my stories. Do not place your request in the review section simply message me and I'll get back to you. Also please make sure to check the rules for making requests on my profile.**


	22. Chapter 22: Revelations Part 5

**Third Person POV**

Arcee speeded into hanger E catching the autobots of Team Prime by surprise who had formed a crowd around someone Arcee couldn't see with the exeption of Raf and Miko who were on the couch.

"Arcee what's going on?" Ratchet asked.

"I just discovered something about Jack you're not going to believe," Arcee said.

"I was about to say the same thing," a voice said that Arcee immediately recognized as Optimus Prime.

"Optimus," Arcee said surprised.

The Autobots moved out of his way so he could approach her. With him were two female autobots who had a strong resemblance to Arcee.

One was pale blue and the other was a bit shorter and her color was a reddish orange.

"Chromia and Flareup," Arcee said surprised that they were already here.

"Arcee," Flareup said excitedly before hugging Arcee tightly.

"It's good to see you too Flareup," Arcee said after Flareup stopped hugging her.

"Arcee I am aware Jack is powerful. Before I could join the all spark the original primes rescues my spark and trained me. During my training they told me he was powerful but did not give me the exact details. After I completed my training they returned me to Cybertron where I met up with your sisters," Optimus explained.

"We were testing new weapons when we encountered Optimus. By the way Arcee I assisted Ratchet with activating the apex armor's weapon systems so it may more helpful than last time if you need to use it again," Chromia said.

"Thanks and I'll make sure to check out these new weapons you mentioned," Arcee replied.

At that moment a magic circle appeared in the base taking the autobots by surprise. A few seconds later Jack and Saphira emerged from it.

"We have a lot to talk about," Jack said.

"Indeed we do," Optimus replied.


	23. Chapter 23: Revelations Part 6

**Third Person POV**

"I suppose I should start first. Before my spark became one with the allspark I was saved by the primes and taking to their realm to receive upgrades and training to fight a new threat that is to emerge. During my time with them they told me that you weren't human and would be of greater help to me than last time," Optimus said.

"Not really sure how to tell you everything about me but you are right I am not a human I am in fact a devil," Jack said as he showed his devil wings.

"As in the demons that take people's souls?" Raf asked timidly.

"No in the past some devils used to that when making deals but not anymore," Jack said.

"Whose blondie?," Wheeljack asked

"Her name is Saphira and she is a dragon and one of my familiars. I believe Arcee saw her," Jack said.

"I hope we all get along. However I would suggest you not call me names like blonde after all in my dragon form my fire is worse than my bite," Saphira said.

"Gotcha," Wheeljack said.

At that moment Jack's sacred gear activated.

[Hey partner I believe I can help you out by showing them your memories and don't worry I won't show your happy times with your harem]

"This is my sacred gear, the boosted gear and inside of it is a powerful dragon named Ddraig he will show you parts of my memory," Jack said.

"Very well then," Optimus replied.

At that moment a gray and dark field enveloped the entire room. Then a magic circle appeared that showed all my memories of events such as when I was killed by Raynare and the Kokabiel incident.

After about three hours the magic circle disappeared after showing a fair amount of my memories with everyone in the room and shortly after the field disappeared as well.

"Wow Jack you certainly can wreck with the best of them," Bulkhead said.

"I thought Optimus was great but you are just awesome," Smokescreen said.

"Wait a second if you're in charge of the greek gods don't they need you?" Arcee asked.

"Apollo and his wife Britomartis are in charge until I become their king however I plan on doing that after I eventually became head of the house of Gremory and retire so I won't be officially in charge for a while," Jack explained

"Before my voice box got repaired could you understand me?" Bumblebee asked.

"No apparently devils can't speak or understand any alien languages," Jack replied.

"I most admit I'm impressed by what you went through. Now I would like to speak with the leaders of the three factions," Optimus said.

"I figured you would say that," Jack replied.

At that moment Ajuka appeared from a magic circle.

"Optimus Prime I've heard much about you. I would like to talk with you in private about a few things if it's alright with you," Ajuka said.

"Very well then and too make things easier I will use my third form," Optimus said.

A blue light enveloped Optimus and when the light disappeared what appeared was a muscular human with black hair.

"This was one of the abilities I got when the primes upgraded me," Optimus explained before leaving with Ajuka.

"Shh Jack it's me Cortana I'm contacting you secretly from your sacred gear to let you know I learned something troubling about Miko. I saw a video of her talking to someone a few days ago through a magic circle and she had a fallen angel wings. She was talking about some plan," Cortana said.

"Alright I'll let Optimus know later," Jack replied secretly.

Suddenly Flareup grabbed Jack which made him surprised and kissed him.

"I knew our sparkmate would be handsome," Flareup said while holding Jack.

"And powerful," Chromia added as she took Jack away from Flareup so she could hold him herself.

"Hey as much as I appreciate the attention I'm not some doll," Jack said.

Arcee then took Jack from Chromia.

"Like Jack said he is our sparkmate not some doll," Arcee said.

"Exactly and umm Arcee?"

"Oh sorry Jack," Arcee apologized as she placed Jack on the ground.

"It's fine. By the way Arcee your sister are going to need an earth based vehicle mode since their now here," Jack said.

"They can scan mine," Arcee said as she transformed.

Chromia and Flareup then scanned Arcee's vehicle mode and transformed.

"Hey if it's all the same to you four would like for us to go to my place in Kyoto," Jack said as he created a magic circle.

"Sure but why?" Arcee asked.

"There is something I want to discuss with you and your sisters," Jack replied.


	24. Chapter 24: Revelations Part 7

**Jack POV**

I had arrived back at my place near Kyoto with Saphira, Arcee, Chromia, and Flareup. Because of Arcee and her sisters size I had to teleport us into the underground spring to avoid being seen or causing damage to the mansion.

"It's great to be back," I said.

"Glad to see your back," a voice said that I quickly recognized as Yasaka.

Yasaka who was wearing a maid outfit as she had promised me before I had left walked in front of us.

"I'm Yasaka Jack's queen and you three are?"

"I'm Arcee the other two are my sisters Chromia and Flareup," Arcee answered.

"Jack told me a fair amount about you although he never mentioned anything about you having sisters," Yasaka said.

"We only came to Earth because of the spark bound Jack formed with Arcee which made us his sparkmates as well," Chromia replied.

"Sparkmates?"

"Basically their my lovers I'll explain it to you more later," I told Yasaka.

"Jack you wanted to discuss something with us," Arcee reminded me.

"Yes that's right you recall from my memories that Ddraig showed you three about the evil pieces right?"

"Yes I remember," Arcee replied.

"Of course I remember," Chromia replied.

"Same here," Flareup replied.

"I currently have three pawn pieces left and if it's possible I want you three to become my servants assuming you three want to join my peerage," I told them.

"If it means getting to understand what it's like to be a devil and I can help you then I'll join," Arcee said.

"From what I saw from your memories being a devil sounds like fun. Besides I want to help you in any way I can as well," Flareup said.

"Glad to hear I just hope I can make you all my servants," I said as I opened a magic circle to retrieve the three pawn pieces.

I then created a magic circle on Arcee's chest and inserted a pawn piece into the magic circle. Suddenly a blue light surrounded Arcee and she turned into a human. She had long black hair and her eyes were like her optics blue. She also didn't have any clothes.

"Wow I wasn't expecting to gain a human form," Arcee said as she examined her new features.

"Can you transform into your robot and vehicle mode?" I asked concerned.

Arcee closed her eyes and a blue light surrounded her. When the light vanished she was in her robot form again. What appeared to be cybertronian symbols briefly appeared on her optics.

"Interesting it would seem that becoming a devil has reactivated my other weapon systems," Arcee stated.

"What systems?"

"My ability to cloak myself along with my grenade launcher, null charge rifle, and plasma cutter. Not only that but because of my human form I can eat regular food and it will convert to energon that I can use later. Also it would seem that if I was ever extremely low on energon I could transform into my human form so I wouldn't have to worry about it," Arcee said.

I could sense through the spark bound that Chromia and Flareup wanted to get their pieces so I gave them to them.

A light blue light surrounded Chromia and a red light surrounded Flareup.

Chromia's human form had black hair but it was shorter while Flareup had long hair that was the same color as her armor.

They then transformed back into their robot forms from what I can sense from our spark bound to check their systems just like Arcee had.

"Looks like our systems have been reactivated as well," Chromia said.

"When you three go out on devil jobs stick to your human forms even though you three are devils know I think it's safe to say we all know it would be hard to explain your robot forms. Speaking of which your human forms should have different names as well for when you're out in public in the human world or doing jobs. Arcee in your human form you will be known as Sadie. Chromia in your human form you will be known as Crystal. Flareup in your human form you will be known as Lauren," I told them.

"Understood," they replied.

"You know since you three are devils now you should start to learn how to use magic that way you three can see if you can mix said magic with your weapons which will make you three far more powerful. I know Jack would definitely want that since it would decrease his chances of losing in another rating game like he did in that blitz game against Sairaorg," Yasaka said.

"What kind of jobs would we do anyway?" Chromia asked.

"It's hard to say their are all types of jobs. The jobs I can think of in the top of my head that my peerage commonly do are killing evil spirits, bodyguard work, cooking, housework, physical activity, magic, and healing. Although their are some less common and more specialized jobs that certain members of my peerage do for example Lavina does jobs that involve making ice sculptures or making it snow and Samus takes jobs that involve hunting down fugitives. For now I think it would be best if you three watched me and the others when we do jobs so you three can figure out what you're good at," I told them.

"Hey Jack I have a question?" Arcee asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"So Jack when we first do it which form do you want it to be in robot or human?" Arcee asked seductively as she transformed into her human form and pressed her boobs into my chest

At that moment Yasaka pulled me away from Arcee.

"Hey," Arcee exclaimed.

"Sorry but he's mine for tonight. You and your sisters can have him some other time," Yasaka said.

I could sense though that Arcee was upset but if it's one thing I know about Yasaka is she doesn't like it when people interrupt her alone time with me.

"It's best to do what she says. Anyway Saphira go show them around and introduce them to the rest of my peerage, familiars, and any members of my harem that are here," I said.

"Fine," Arcee said pouting slightly.

"I will do you as you ask master but the only members of your harem that's here at the moment is your peerage and familiars," Saphira replied.

"I see I guess they can get properly introduced to the rest of my harem another time. One more thing Saphira before you introduce them give them some clothes for their human forms," I said.

"Of course master they can borrow some of mine," Saphira said before leaving.

 **Break**

 **Jack's Room**

After Saphira had returned to the underground spring with clothes for Arcee, Chromia, and Flareup. Yasaka had promptly taken me to my room.

"Since I'm your master it's your duty as my maid to please me," I said.

"Of course master but before we get started there is something I wanted to tell you," Yasaka said.

"What's that?"

"I don't think I will become the head maid due to my responsibilities as a former queen of Kyoto and being your queen as well. Not only that but Amaterasu wants me to be a liaison to devils and the Youkai specifically from Kyoto due to my status. However Mirajane, Erza, and Elmenhilde have shown an interest in becoming head maid," Yasaka said.

"I see but for now your my personal sex maid," I replied.

"Indeed I am," Yasaka said before she began kissing me in a seated position facing me.

Yasaka adjusted her skirt to reveal her pussy and inserted my dick into her. I placed my hands on her butt as she moved at a rapid pace. Her breasts pressed against my chest as moaned through the kiss. I then ended the kiss and started kissing her neck.

"Do you love this Yasaka?"

"Yes master I love your dick especially when it's going so deep inside me," Yasaka yelled out in pleasure.

Soon I came inside Yasaka's pussy right before she reached her climax.

I then place Yasaka close to my side and pulled the covers over us as we fell asleep together.

 **Poll Announcement: There is currently a poll on who should become the head maid. Like my previous polls I do not accept polls in the review section.**

 **A/N: Due to the fact that most of my stories have at least four thousand views with the exception of the Royal General and aren't getting that many reviews I will be putting all my stories on hiatus after I uploaded a couple of chapters for Issei Sitri and the next story Jack DxD: Tying the Knots.**

 **Peerage (Please note that all pieces except Xenovia and Ravel are mutated)  
**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ultear Milkovich**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Lavina**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn: Sento Isuzu**

 **Pawn: Arcee**

 **Pawn: Chromia**

 **Pawn: Flareup**

 **Poll Announcement:There is currently a poll on wheter or not Jack should trade Kuruka for Rossweisse. Please note that this will not affect Jack's harem. Also I will not accept votes in the review section.**


End file.
